


A Superstar with a Scalpel

by RealistTash



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Grey's Anatomy AU, Lets just go with hospital AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: The Grey's Anatomy-esque AU that literally nobody asked for but the new season has started so here it is anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I KNOW I said I didn't have time for any more multichap fics... but... but... well you all know what I'm like when an idea gets stuck in my head!!

Trini's alarm beeps, loud and annoying and far too invasive for her hangover. 

She somehow manages to blink one eye open and-

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck, damn it, shit, fuck.” She bolts up, blindly searches for her jeans and t-shirt.

Somebody groans from the space next to her.

Oh yeah. Fuck.

“Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep.” 

Trini balks at the short, black hair she can see and throws a pillow to the back of... Katherine? Kayley? K-something?

She doesn't care.

“Get up, I'm going to be late.” 

The woman in her bed turns around. God, she's beautiful. How the hell did Trini manage that? Drunk Trini needs to teach Sober Trini a thing or two it seems. She rakes her eyes over Trini's underwear clad body with a smirk, “good morning.”

Trini pulls her clothes closer to her chest, “come on, I can't be late on my first day.”

She's ignored. Eyes that were on her shift around the room, “this is your place? It's nice. Cosy. A little dusty...”

“No.” A frown. Trini backtracks. “Yes. Kind of. It was my mom's, I moved here from San Fran and I'm selling it.”

“I'm sorry,” she looks so genuinely remorseful and Trini's left confused.

Trini tilts her head, “sorry for what?”

“You said 'was'.”

“Oh. Oh. No, she's not dead... she just doesn't have time... look we don't have to do this.” Her confusion is matched. “This exchanging pleasantries thing, it's not... that's not what this is.” The woman grins in amusement. “I'm going to take a shower and you're going to be gone by the time I get out, okay?” 

The woman salutes her playfully and rips the sheet away from her body, stark naked and unashamed and Trini wonders again how she managed that.

No! No distractions, she's already running late. “It was uh, it was nice meeting you and stuff, uh... erm...” Jesus what is her name?

“Kim,” she smirks. 

Trini smiles despite herself. “Kimberly, right. See you.”

As she turns to the door, she's shouted back. “Hey! Last night was fun, we should do it again some time.” 

“Yeah, that's not happening. Bye, Kimberly.”

-

She's late. She's so fucking late. 

Trini wishes she had time to marvel at the hospital in front of her, all shiny and welcoming, but she has to run through the halls as fast has she can before she's booted out on her first day.

Skidding through the double doors, she sees a room full of around twenty other people and an attending doctor. They're in a training room, and she's barely managed to get there for the introduction speech. 

“Each of you comes here today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago, you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today, you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play, that's up to you.”

A man next to her sniggers, “yo, I'm pretty sure he stole that from 'Grey's Anatomy'.” Trini chuckles and he grins. “Zack Taylor.”

“Trini,” she introduces herself in kind. 

The attending speaks up again, over the hustle and bustle of new, excited doctors. “Please follow me, I'll show you to your locker room where you'll be given your scrubs.”

Trini nods her head towards him, “who's he?”

“Doctor Jason Scott, head of trauma.” 

“Cool.” 

As she looks around the locker room they've all be cramped in to, she can't help but notice the lack of females around her. “Seriously? There's like twenty of us and only six women? The fuck is that all about?”

“Even worse? I heard one of them is a model. Because that's going to get you respected as a doctor,” another woman next to her smirks. 

“You're Tommi, right? Tommi Oliver?”

Tommi leans against her locker with her arms crossed, “and you're Trini Gomez. You've created quite the buzz around here.” Trini huffs and rolls her eyes. “Who'd you get as your resident?”

Trini groans, “Repulsa. Do you think she gets a kick out of that name?” 

“Absolutely. I have her, too. I've heard she's an absolute nightmare.”

“I have her as well,” Zack says proudly from his spot. 

“So do I,” another guy joins in. “Adam Park,” he looks at Trini, “we've met actually. At the mixer. You had the uh, that black dress on with the strappy sandals.” Trini fucking hates dresses. Stupid decision letting her mother dress her because she had no idea what to wear. She stares at him until he stops yammering on. “And- and that makes me sound gay. Now you think I'm gay. I'm not.”

She raises a brow, “good for you. I am.” 

“Nice,” Tommi whispers as the four of them strut down the hall. “That's her.”

Rita Repulsa looks just as menacing as she's been described. All snarly teeth and sharp cheekbones, but Trini doesn't let it deter her as she walks up confidently. “What do you want?”

Adam frowns, “we're your first years?” He says it as if it's a question and Rita snarls. “We're your first year residents,” he repeats firmly. 

“What? Oh that stupid, fucking.” She huffs and taps on her tablet. “We're starting things differently this year because somebody, I won't say who. The chirpy, new, head of cardio. Wants to try an experiment.” They stand where they are and Rita motions with her hands at them. “Well go away, back to the training lab with you. Shoo, shoo.” Trini rolls her eyes and stomps back around, beelining for the training room with the other three behind her. “By the way,” Rita echoes down the hall, “you don't want to fail this. Trust me.” The laugh that follows sounds almost sinister.

It's fine. It's all fine. 

She's brilliant, she's got this.

There's an atmosphere of 'what' around the room as they meet up with the other interns and it's not long before another body, one in dark blue scrubs, joins them.

Oh no.

Oh god no.

Trini's eyes widen as Kimberly walks into the room and she instantly stands to hide behind Zack. “Shit! You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

“What's up with you? Crazy girl.” Zack twists and turns to face her but it's no use.

“Shut up. Pretend I'm not here.” 

Kimberly swings up to sit on the desk at the front, idly drinking her coffee as she looks at her watch. “I think we should sit down, you know.”

Trini peeks from behind Zack's back to see Kimberly take her phone out, obviously playing some sort of matching up game as she whistles to herself. 

Well, here goes nothing.

She takes a deep breath. She is not going to let her residency be effected because she had completely random, one-night stand sex with an attending.

Oh god, she had sex with an attending.

A really, really, super hot attending. 

She takes a seat between Zack and Tommi, sinks low in her seat hoping to anything that Kimberly doesn't recognise her, and one-by-one all but three residents sit and quieten down. 

Kimberly sighs and places everything on the table before she strides up to them. “You, you, and you, back to your commanding resident. I haven't got time for people who would rather talk than learn.” 

Wide eyes snap away to meet Kimberly before they buckle under the pressure and stand there, unsure of what to do.

“Get out,” Kimberly says in a 'duh' tone and shakes her head in disbelief as they go. “Right, now that we're all here and paying attention, we can begin.” She jumps back onto the desk and sips her coffee. “Let's find out who you all are, shall we? Name, wanted specialty, reason. I'll start with me. Doctor Kimberly Hart, head of cardiothoracic surgery. I know, it's awesome, my last name is Hart, I'm a heart specialist, it's almost like it was-” she meets Trini's eyes and halts, clears her throat. “Fate.” Trini watches her shake her head and forces herself to look away, sinks further into her chair. “Okay, let's start with you.”

“Rocky DeSantos. Trauma. Dad was a doctor in the field.”

“Aisha Campbell. General. I like the thought of having something different each day.”

“Adam Park. Trauma. Similar reason as Rocky, but my mom was the person his dad would've been working on.”

“Katherine Hillard. You can call me Kat. Neuro. I just... find the brain fascinating.” 

“Amanda Clark. Cardio. The heart is the thing that keeps people ticking.” 

“Ty Flemming. Plastics. People like to feel good about themselves and I want help with that.”

Tommi leans over to whisper, “I stand corrected. The dude is the model.” Trini snorts loud enough to cause Kimberly to raise a brow in her direction as the others in the room announce themselves until Kimberly is pointing at Tommi. “Tommi Oliver. Cardio. I had a heart transplant when I was little.” 

A few shocked expressions grace features as Tommi shrugs like it's no big deal and Kimberly hums. “Okay.” She points to Zack. “You.”

“Zack Taylor. Ortho. I'd rather not go into details if it's all the same.”

“Fair enough,” Kimberly responds, holding Trini's gaze, “and finally.”

Trini takes a deep breath, because she knows the reaction that's about to hit. One full of gasps and whispers. “Trini Gomez.” There it is, the surprise. The gasps. Even Kimberly's eyes widen because she's obviously been hit with something that could be incredibly bad.

Doctor Kimberly Hart, head of cardio, attending, had sex with the Chief's daughter, first year resident. 

Oh boy. She coughs a little. “Uh, paeds.” Trini shrugs, “kids are better than adults.”

Kimberly chuckles under her breath but there's still whispers, so she raises her voice above the room. “Yes, yes, we're all aware of who Doctor Gomez is now, it doesn't make her less of a doctor and she isn't to be treated any differently. This isn't high school, she passed all the same exams you guys did.” The room settles and Trini sinks once more in her seat with a blush. “Now, you've probably heard that there's a couple of adjustments this year so I'll get on with it. Nine of you in this room will have the chance to work under an attending for your first two months here.”

The energy shifts. Now everyone in the room is paying attention, because working under an attending isn't something a first year gets to do every day. 

“Better than that, the winner gets to be in the OR with me tomorrow for my aortic valve repair. Raise of hands who'd be interested in that.”

Trini scoffs, she's got whatever Kimberly throws at them in the bag, there's no way she's not winning this and she's the first hand in the air.

“Alright, then,” Kim grins, “in front of you you'll see a scalpel and a pair of tweezers. I want you to stand up and hold the scalpel in your dominant hand as if you were cutting, and the tweezers in the other, pinching them together.”

The room turns back into confusion as Kimberly walks around the desk and sits on her chair, kicking her feet up on to the table top. “Now what?” The question leaves Trini's mouth before she can stop herself and Kimberly bites her lips through a smirk.

“Now you stay like that until I tell you otherwise.” 

Trini, Zack and Tommi exchange a look until Trini shakes her head and parts her feet to get comfortable for what appears to be a long ride. 

-

Two hours. 

Two fucking hours Kimberly leaves them like that, occasionally walking the room and telling a resident to sit down, leaving thirteen of them standing. 

“How we all feeling?” Groans answer her and she laughs. “Those of you that are sitting, get back to your commanding residents, surgeons can't afford to have shaky hands. As for the others, grab a toilet break and some water, keep hydrated, it's the most important thing for long surgeries.”

Yeah, Trini's going to pass on that. As soon as the last person leaves the room she storms up to the desk. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Kimberly smirks, points at the embroidered lettering on her left chest pocket, “I work here. See? It says so on my coat.”

“That's not cute.”

“It's totally cute.” 

Trini balks, “why didn't you tell me you were a doctor?”

“Why didn't you tell me that you were a doctor?”

“Because... because...” Kimberly bites her lip and Trini groans. “Shut up. You're an attending, Kimberly. An. Attending. How is that even possible? You're like two years older than me.”

Kimberly smirks, “good guess, and it's kind of a secret so you can't tell anybody but I'm like... really, really smart.”

Trini bristles. “This isn't funny! What if people find out?” She pales. “What if my mother finds out?”

A shrug. “June loves me. It's fine, Trini. We're two consenting adults. We're not breaking any laws. It's not frowned upon by the hospital. We're all good.” 

“She loves you?” Kim nods. “She loves you as a surgeon, Kimberly. Do you think she'll still love you if she finds out you had sex with her daughter?”

“Well, I did think your name was Didi.” Trini glares. “What? You couldn't remember mine either.” Fair point. “Look, nobody needs to find out. I mean, if we did carry on we'd have to sign a consent form, just to protect ourselves, well me mainly, from favouritism and such-”

Trini rolls her eyes, “we are not going to be carrying on. One time thing.” No matter how good Kimberly is. From what she can remember. 

Kimberly pouts, “fine. So there's no issues then.” Before Trini can say anything more, the others begin to pour back in to the room and Trini glares once more as she takes her seat again. “Test number two. In the fridge behind you there's a sheet of pig skin for each of you, grab one and give me a simple running suture.” There's scoffs around the class, Trini being one of them because she was expecting this to be at least a little challenging. “Followed by a horizontal mattress suture.” Okay, a little more difficult. Still should be easy, though.

Maybe she was putting too much faith in her co-workers, because not five minutes in Kimberly stops them. “You. You at the back, what's your name again?” His mouth drops open but Kimberly waves him off. “I don't care. Would anybody like to tell me what he's doing wrong.” All hands raise up. “Campbell.” 

“He's stitching with his fingers instead of the tools.” 

Kimberly nods. “And we don't do that because? Park.”

“There's a higher risk of cutting yourself, potentially causing contamination in the patient, or to yourself.” 

“Exactly,” Kimberly says before she turns back to him. “Out.” 

Zack scoffs, “moron.”

“And then there were twelve,” Trini mumbles. 

Kimberly walks around the room again, inspecting everyone's work, murmurs a few 'nice's and a 'this isn't a race, Clark, take your time' before moving on and then she's standing in front of the three of them. “Taylor, Oliver, good work. Gomez... perfect.” 

Zack eyes her once Kimberly walks away, “are you blushing?”

“No.”

“She definitely is,” Tommi adds. “Someone's hot for teacher.”

“Shut up,” Trini hisses.

Tommi shrugs, “I don't blame you. I'd totally go there.”

Zack nods, “same.”

“Stop it.”

Those that have finished patiently wait until the last pieces of metal hit the tables and Kimberly fires off a text as she speaks. “You should all be proud of yourselves for getting this far. It may have seemed easy, but always remember to constantly practise the basics. The three of you that will be training under me will get a chance to sit in on my repair tomorrow, and this test will be difficult so I hope your hands still feel strong.” A knock sounds at the door before the attending from earlier and another walk through. “Finally.”

“We were like five minutes, Kim.” 

“Guys, you've all met Doctor Scott... wait... DeSantos, what was your first name again?”

“Rocky.”

Kimberly laughs loud, “Doctor Scott. Rocky. Doctor Scott. Rock-” she clears her throat as the other attending squints his eyes at her. “'Rocky Horror' is a classic, Jase. You are allowed to smile.” He doesn't and Kimberly smirks. “Moving on. You've all met Doctor Scott, head of trauma and this is Doctor Cranston, head of neuro.” The latter attending waves at them all with a bright smile. “DeSantos, Park, Clark, you'll be with Doctor Scott. Campbell, Hillard, Flemming, you're with Doctor Cranston.” There's a series of 'yes's from Rocky, Adam and Kat, all being placed with the doctor of their wanted specialty. “Oh, Billy, work with Flemming on his sutures please. If he wants to go into plastics he's going to have to be a lot neater than that.”

“You got it, Kim,” Billy says with a grin as he escorts his trainees out, Jason following with his own. 

“Finally, Oliver, Taylor and Gomez, you're with me. The rest of you can leave. Good effort, but you just don't cut it at this time. Practise, people. Practise.” 

Zack beams in his chair, “you know what this means, right?”

“That we're the best three in here?” Tommi guesses.

“No. Well, yes, but we don't have to put up with Doctor Repulsa for two months.”

Trini should be as relieved as the two of them. But she isn't. Because as happy as she is that she doesn't have to work under that woman, she does have to work under Kimberly for two months.

She won't let it get in the way of her goal. She's still going to be the best. She's going to be in that room with Kimberly tomorrow without a doubt and she's going to be cool as fuck about it.

Hopefully. 

Because it was just sex, something to scratch the itch. That's all. 

“Okay then,” Kimberly beams, claps her hands once to get their attention. “Final test. Taylor, I'd like you to sit in the back left corner, Oliver, middle right.” Zack and Tommi give Trini a thumbs up and move away. She heads to a small cupboard in the back of the room and pulls out a box, places it on Trini's desk, then does the same with Tommi and Zack. “Lift the top off.”

Trini's jaw hangs when she sees what's inside.

A fully functioning heart inside a rib cage. Beating and pumping blood and if Trini didn't know better, she'd think it was real. Kimberly bounces on her feet, “cool, right? This is what it's like to see open heart surgery. It has multiple uses that I won't delve into for now, but let's just say I've used it a lot on difficult cases that I've needed to perfect. This heart in particular has been set up for a coronary artery grafting bypass. Why would somebody need this bypass? Taylor.”

“CHD. Plaque builds up in the artery causing a blockage of oxygen-rich blood.”

“And the symptoms?”

“Chest pains, angina. If the plaque ruptures there's a high risk of a heart attack from blood clots.”

Kimberly nods, “so what do we do? Oliver?”

“We can take a healthy artery or vein from the body and graft it to the blocked artery. The grafted artery will then bypass the blocked portion, creating a new path for oxygen-rich blood to flow.”

“Good,” Kimberly praises. “Obviously we're doing a CAGB today, but what else could we do? Gomez.”

Trini raises her brow, smirk evident, “we could preform a percutaneous coronary intervention, AKA a coronary angioplasty. And before you ask, that's were a thin, flexible tube with a balloon at its tip is threaded through a blood vessel to the narrow or blocked artery. When it's in place, the balloon is inflated to push the plaque against the artery wall. This restores blood flow through the artery and is a non-surgical procedure.” 

“Well,” Kimberly smirks back, “glad to see you were all paying attention in class. All you have to do now is perform the surgery.” Trini scoffs, Tommi's eyes bulge and Zack sputters. “You can ask me questions at any time and I'll come over to guide you. It won't effect your overall result, questions are good, they help you learn. This procedure would take me roughly four hours, so I'm going to give you six.”

Zack's still sputtering, “how do we know if we've messed up?”

Kimberly shrugs and pops a sweet in her mouth, “you'll probably get blood squirted all over you and the heart will stop pumping. Good luck.” 

-

Zack did get blood spurted all over him, but with Kimberly's help he quickly managed to fix his mistake and continue. Tommi asked Kimberly three questions. Zack asked four. Trini asked two.

Trini wins, of course. She had no doubt that she would. But it was a close call between her and Tommi. Tommi who has been studying hearts almost her entire life. She could see the disappointment, but both of them congratulated her anyway. 

“Hey,” Zack says, “there's a bar across the street that all the doctors go to, you in?”

“I'm not sure.”

“Come on,” he whines, “we killed it today! And we want to buy you a drink to celebrate.” 

Kimberly glances at them from her paperwork, “you should go, you've all earned it and the bar is a nice place.” 

Zack beams, “exactly. You joining us, Doctor Hart?”

She smiles, but shakes her head, “you don't want your boss cramping your style. Besides, I'm on-call all night.” 

Trini's eyes flick between them until she relents, “one drink.”

“Sweet,” he yells. 

“Gomez, stick around for a minute.” Zack winks at her and she pushes at his shoulder as he leaves the room. She turns to face Kimberly who stands and leans against her desk. “That was impressive. Are you sure you want to go into paeds?”

Trini squints her eyes, “yes, and nothing you do or say is going to change my mind.”

“No? Because losing a patient is hard. Telling their family is hard. But losing a child? Having to tell their parents? That requires steel bones and a compassionate, patient heart.” 

“I can handle it.” 

Kimberly nods, grins, “I'll bet you can. Don't get too drunk tonight, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. So especially no going home with somebody you don't know. I need you at your best tomorrow.” 

Trini bites her lip, “different when it was you though, huh?”

A raised brow answers her but before Kimberly can give her rebuttal, there's a tap on the door and her mom walks in.

Great.

“Hey, Chief,” Kimberly greets easily, like Trini didn't just mention their hookup last night. 

“Kim, how did she do?”

Trini glowers, “mom, you said you weren't going to do this.”

June plays innocent, “I'm simply checking in on one of our new doctors, Trini. As Chief that's my prerogative. So?”

“She did it, she won.”

“Oh, that's fantastic news. I never doubted you, mija.” June hugs Trini. “I'm so happy to hear you'll be mentoring her, Kim. I knew brining you back here was a great idea.” 

Wait, back? Kimberly smirks, “won't let you down, Chief.” 

June grins, “I know you won't, you were always my best student. It's great that I'll be seeing you in the halls again, that fellowship of yours was a serious pain in my backside.”

Oh fuck. How else could this situation possibly get worse? Her mom's student? God!

“Anyway, I must be off. Listen to her, Trini, she knows what she's talking about. Oh, and we must discuss getting that house sold. Toodles.”

Toodles? When the ever living fuck has her mother ever used the word toodles?

They watch June make her way back out and Kimberly turns back to Trini with a smug smirk, “told you she loved me.” 

“Whatever. See you tomorrow, Kimberly.”

“It's Kim. I prefer to be called Kim. Unless we're in front of civilians and then it's Doctor Hart.” 

Trini huffs, “goodbye, Kim.” 

Kim shouts after her, “you know that's the second time you've walked out on me today.” 

Her blush stays with her until she has a nice, cold beer in front of her and uses the cold glass to cool her burning cheeks.

The next two months are going to be the longest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supportive June slash a healthy Trini/June relationship is my new jam because there's not enough of it out there.

Zack and Tommi are nice. 

Trini’s heard about how new residents can act towards each other, how competitive and sneaky and sabotaging it can all get. 

But the two of them seem pretty genuine and Trini finds herself asking them if they want to go back to the house with her since it’s the closest and they all have to be awake at the same time anyway.

Plus, the house is big and creaky and although she’ll never admit it, being on her own in there puts her a little on edge. 

“This place is amazing.” 

Trini smiles as Tommi glances around in wonder, “yeah it was my mom’s, but now that she’s remarried she doesn’t need two houses.” 

“And where will you be living?”

She shrugs. She’s been so focused on everything else that she kind of... forgot that she needs somewhere to live too. “I don’t know, there’ll be enough of a profit from here to put a deposit down somewhere.”

Zack takes a sip of his beer, “why don’t you just rent this place from her?” 

Trini frowns, she’d never considered that, before she shakes her head, “it’s a little big for just me. Honestly, I don’t know how my mother coped.”

“Oh?” Tommi adds. “You weren’t here?” 

“Nope, I grew up with my dad in San Francisco. My parents separated when I was young because he couldn’t handle her job and then she began her ‘Doctors Without Boarders’ stint so it was just easier all round. By the time she finished I was all settled in high school, college, and then went on to med school.” 

Zack purses his lips, “that sucks.”

Trini shrugs, “it wasn’t all bad. Dad met somebody new and I have two little brothers from it and mom kept in contact whenever she could. They’re both happy now and mom was beyond ecstatic when I told her I wanted to be a doctor.” Zack hums and opens another bottle, causing Trini to chuckle, “be careful, I have a feeling Kim is going to keep us busy.”

“So it’s ‘Kim’ now is it?” Tommi’s smirk makes Trini squint her eyes and Tommi holds her hands up in surrender. “She’s right though, Zack, these next two months are going to be hard.”

“All the more reason to relax while we can,” he grins. 

Trini shakes her head, “whatever, it’s your hangover. I’m going to head up to bed, you know where your rooms are for the night “

-

How can she be late again?

It’s only her second day for god's sake.

Next time she won’t bother waiting for Zack and Tommi, they can fend for themselves. 

She’s panting as she runs through the halls, checks her watch and curses when she sees she has five minutes to get to Kim’s office, Zack and Tommi trailing behind her. 

Or, they were. As Trini glances behind her she sees they’re no longer visible.

Fuck it, she hasn’t got time to worry about them. 

The elevator is rapidly approaching her and she can see the doors beginning to slide shut. “Hold the doors,” she shouts before she sees a hand reach out and sighs a breath a relief before she skids in between them.

To see Kim’s amused expression. Great. “Good morning, Trini.” 

She clears her throat and nods once, “Kim.” 

“Are you okay?” 

Trini pays far too much attention on the buttons in front of her. She can feel Kim’s gaze on the back of her head. “Absolutely. Never better.” 

Of course she’s okay, it’s not like flashes of memories from the night before were plaguing her dreams all night or anything. And now she’s trapped in a small space with said plague of her dreams. Alone. 

Fuck.

She can feel Kim’s smugness from where she’s standing and she huffs silently. “Okay then,” Kim drags out. “Excited for today?” 

“Excited. Nervous. You know, the whole shebang.”

“You’ll be great, trust me.”

Those words, so softly spoken and encouraging, have Trini turning to see Kim sporting a gentle smile and she bites her lip, “thanks.” 

A playful shimmer takes over in Kim’s eyes, “I mean, you have to be. My reputation is on the line here.”

“And she’s back,” Trini drawls.

Kim giggles as they reach their floor and Trini tries not to let the sound hit her in her lower stomach. 

The two of them walk quietly to Kim’s office, making a small pit stop along the way for Kim to grab her tablet from the nurses station. Tommi and Zack are already there, panting and sweating and Trini raises her brow, “what’s up with you two?”

“Well since you abandoned us, we had to take the stairs,” Tommi scolds. 

“Not my fault you’re so slow,” she shrugs. 

Kim shakes her head at their antics, “good morning, guys.”

“Morning, Doctor Hart,” they greet.

“Right so, before we go on rounds, I’ll designate you your primary jobs.” Kim smiles slyly and Trini just knows this isn’t going to be what they expect. “Taylor, you’re my coffee run guy. Oliver, my phone and tablet girl. Gomez, you're my diary, I expect you to know every one of my surgeries, every consultation, what OR I'm in, and at what time. I'll give you each a phone later.”

Trini sucks her bottom lip, because unlike the other two, her job actually sounds like something real. Zack apparently has no qualms about asking what high horse Kim is on. “Are you serious?”

Kim lifts her shoulders in a 'wuddaya gonna do' way, “I guess you could always risk not having my coffee and find out for yourself.” Zack gapes at her, but Trini can see the teasing grin and she can tell Kim is just fucking with him. “Your schedule is simple. If I'm here, you're here. If I'm not, well it's up to you if you are but I'll warn you now you'd better not tire yourselves out too much. I need you alert. If you need a day off I require at least a week's notice unless it's an emergency.”

That sounds fair enough. They nod to show they understand.

“Excellent. Lastly,” Kim smiles as she pulls out three identical, tiny toiletry bags, just big enough to fit in their inside pockets like a pencil case, and throws one to each of them, “inside you'll find two pairs of gloves in single plastic containers, a surgical mask, an epipen, sterile wipes and a few small gauze pads. Unless you're in an operating room, this bag never leaves your side while you're in the hospital. It's crazy how many people somehow manage to hurt themselves in a hospital, especially a part where equipment isn't easily accessible like the waiting room. If you use any of it you must inform me right away to get it replaced. We good so far? Any questions?” 

Zack raises his hand and Kim gestures at him, “what's your coffee order?”

Kim laughs.

-

“You're not Doctor Appleby.”

Kim raises her brow at the middle aged man, one of her patients, “Doctor Appleby is taking a sabbatical, I'm your new doctor. Doctor Hart.” 

The man shakes his head and Trini rolls her eyes because he's one of those patients. “I'd like to speak to your manager, there's no way I'm letting a child operate on me.”

“I assure you I'm more than capable, sir. I can get the Chief for you if you wish, but before I do that it might ease you to know that she hand picked me to run this department and I am very, very good at my job,” Kim says softly, in the same voice she'd used on Trini earlier. “I understand this may be a sudden change for you, but I guarantee you're in safe hands with me, okay? I'll go through your procedure with you and if you still aren't satisfied, I'll go and get our extremely busy Chief to tell you the exact same thing I just did.” He looks dubious, but relents, and Kim grins. “Doctor Taylor, if you could present.” 

Zack clears his throat and scrolls through Kim's tablet, “Richard Walker, sixty-one, committed two weeks ago with heart failure, on the UNOS list awaiting a new heart, VAD to be implanted until one becomes available.” 

“Thank you, Doctor Taylor,” Kim praises as she takes the tablet away from him and Zack puffs out his chest, even if he doesn't realise it. “So it's a simple procedure, I'll go in, connect the pump to the left ventricular artery, keep an eye on you for a few weeks after and you'll be good as new until we can get you something more permanent. Just, you know, no strenuous activity for a while, I will find out,” she winks. 

Richard snorts, “yes, the gigantic scar down my chest is sure to be a hit with the ladies.” 

Kim chuckles. “Did Doctor Appleby go over how a VAD works?” He shakes his hand in a 'so-so' motion. “Doctor Oliver?” 

“A small tube will be placed to carry the blood out of your heart into the pump, and then another tube will pump it into your blood vessels which will spread around your body.” 

“Kind of like a water feature, or a chocolate fountain,” Kim jokes and it brings a much needed smile from Richard. “After the surgery we'll go over all the safety precautions, warning signs if the power is low, how to wash and all that jazz, but that's stuff we can do while you're in recovery. You're not high on the transplant list, but this will give you as normal a life as you're going to get in the coming months.” Richard nods slowly, a lilt of his lips that has Kim smirking. “You still want me to get the Chief?”

Richard rolls his eyes, “just don't slip and make me worse.” 

Kim shakes her head, “don't be a pain in my ass and I won't. I know Doctor Appleby has already done blood tests, but I'd rather have my own so I'm going to order them in before we schedule your operation alright?”

“It's a good job I'm not scared of needles.”

They walk around a couple more of Kim's patients, each of them presenting, until they come to the final one.

The one Trini is going to be in on today.

She's fine. She's got this.

She thinks.

“Mrs. Freeman, beautiful day for open-heart surgery don't you think?”

“Kimmy!” Zack, Tommi and Trini share a glance as Zack mouths 'Kimmy?' in bewilderment. “I'm so excited. Don't take this the wrong way because you have a beautiful face, but I'm sick of seeing it.” 

Kim laughs, “Mrs. Freeman has been a long time patient of mine, way back when I had my first solo to replace her heart. She followed me on my fellowship for her check-ups, and now back here.” That was Kim's first solo? No wonder June wanted her back so badly.

“Yes, I thought getting a new heart was supposed to fix me, instead it's caused me more problems.”

“Hey,” Kim scolds, “be thankful you have a heart for me to fix, it was touch and go there for a while.” 

Mrs. Freeman sighs, “I know, I know, it's not just anyone I'd travel back to the middle of nowhere for. Why can't you move to Malibu?” 

“It's not that far way, drama queen,” Kim grins. “Doctor Gomez?”

“Must we?” Mrs. Freeman drawls. “We've been over this so many times I think I could do it myself.”

“Shush,” Kim says as she sits on the bed, “I'm teaching.” 

Trini swallows, feels like eyes are on her more than they've been all morning and quickly reads through the tablet to memorise. “Grace Freeman, fifty, had a heart transplant three years ago with no complications, but recently has been complaining of chest pains and shortness of breath. Doctor Hart sent for a coronary calcium scan and results showed the aortic valve isn't closing properly, therefore blood is flowing backwards in the opposite direction, causing small heart palpitations and the other symptoms described. Doctor Hart will preform open-heart surgery to reshape the tissue so the valve will close more tightly. Failing that she'll implant an annuloplasty device to help secure the valve.”

She sees Kim mouthing along with her word for word until she's finished, sucks in a breath she didn't know she needed and sags her shoulders a little, proud of herself for not stuttering her way through this. “See,” Kim brings the attention back to her, “as easy as that.”

“For you maybe,” Grace chuckles.

“We've all got our thing,” Kim shrugs, “speaking of, I'll see you in a short while. Doctor Taylor, Doctor Oliver, can you prep Mrs. Freeman for surgery? I have a couple things to go over with Doctor Gomez before we start.”

-

Sure, Trini has been in an x ray analysis room before. Sure, she's seen the scans, studied them, theorised them. 

But this?

This feels so different, because this? This is something she can actually get her hands on. Something she's going to actually see for herself in all it's medical glory.

This? This is what it means to be a surgeon.

She's both terrified and exhilarated all at once. 

Kim stands behind her as she points to the different x rays on the board, back light bringing the images to life and Trini stares in wonder. “So you see this first scan, this is after Mrs. Freeman's heart transplant.” Trini gazes over it, nods along, until Kim points to the next one. “And here's where you see the damaged flap.” Kim explains how she knew what the issue was, the only noticeable difference between the two scans being some tiny, white dots that Trini commits to memory because without Kim explaining it, she wouldn't have a clue about exactly what she's looking at. Once she's finished and Trini has a better understanding of what's going on, Kim leans back and crosses her arms, looks at Trini like she's trying to figure out a puzzle and suddenly the air in the room feels thick. “It's curious,” Kim whispers. 

“What is?” 

“Your mom never shut up about you.” Trini blushes and Kim bites her lip. “Seriously, never. Even while I was away and we caught up over the phone, she'd go on and on about you. I literally know all of your achievements, where you grew up, when you decided to become a doctor like her. The only thing missing was a picture.”

Trini raises her brow, “that's a little creepy.”

Kim rolls her eyes, “blame your mother for that, not me. Anyway, she told me everything about you, yet she didn't mention you starting here yesterday.” 

But Trini knows her mom, and she smirks, “she didn't want you to have a biased opinion of me. If you knew beforehand, you'd have more time to think about it and it could've swayed your decision. Mom is a firm believer in 'it's what you know, not who you know'.” 

“It's a good notion to have,” Kim agrees.

That expression, 'speak of the devil', could not be more accurate when there's a knock at the door and June walks in, smile so bright in the dark room that Trini already feels embarrassed and she hasn't even said anything yet. “There you are.”

“Mom...” Trini warns.

“I'm just popping by to say good luck, we've never had a first year operate on their second day.” 

Trini rolls her eyes, “I won't be operating, you know. Just get to stand in on it.”

June glances to Kim, who is obviously fighting back a chuckle and Trini frowns in confusion before June hums, “may I have a moment with my daughter, Kim?” 

“Course,” Kim says before she looks over Trini. “Hold out your hands.” Trini does as commanded. They're a little shaky and Kim's jaw worries as she keeps Trini's gaze, voice lowers to a whisper. “Close your eyes.” She does. “Take a breath.” Again, she does. “Slowly exhale.” Trini puckers her lips, lets the air out gently. “That's it,” Kim coos and Trini opens her eyes to see Kim's gleaming, Trini's hands now perfectly still. “Five minutes. I'll see you in the OR.” 

She doesn't mean to, but she watches Kim leave before she turns back to her mother to see a raised brow and knowing smile and she huffs, “what?”

June lets out this small, almost squee, “I knew you two would be a good match.” 

“No,” she says simply, to the point, because she realises what her mom is getting at and... no.

Although, it's not like she hasn't already seen Kim naked.

Besides the point. June doesn't know that. And never needs to.

“No? No what?” June's other brow meets the one already raised.

Wait a fucking minute. A sudden rush of memories hit Trini full force and she gapes. “It was her, wasn't it?” She scoffs, “when I came here for Christmas a few years ago, it was her you tried to set me up with. Mom!” Trini remembers it like it was yesterday, June telling her how she would just 'get on so well' with her star student, until an emergency came up in way of a car wreckage on the highway. 

June crosses her arms, “well excuse me for wanting my daughter to have a life outside of medicine.” Trini continues to gape. “I'm simply saying that the two of you-”

“Nope,” Trini cuts her off as she matches the stance, “I'll tell you the same thing now that I told you then. Stay out of my love life.” It baffles her sometimes that she was mildly scared of telling her mom she was gay at one point in her life. 

Maybe she should have been scared in hindsight. Instead of June reacting the way Trini had been preparing herself for, she was in fact the complete opposite.

Often, like now, unbearably so. 

“You don't have a love life, Trini,” June laughs, but not in a horrible way, and Trini flushes because god. “Come on, I just worry about you. And you have to admit, she's smart, funny, charming... easy on the eyes-”

“Then maybe you should date her.” Trini shakes her head as she cuts June off again, “I'm leaving now.”

June chuckles after her, “you wait and see, Trini. She's perfect for you.”

“Bye, Chief.” Trini uses the title as sarcastically as she can muster in hopes to gain a small advantage, but it only causes June's laughter to chase her down the hallway.

-

With this recent knowledge, Trini can't look at Kim the same way.

Does Kim know about it?

Had June ever tried to hint at setting up Trini with her? 

“Doctor Gomez, you alright there, space cadet?” 

Trini blinks and stares into Kim's eyes.

Her stupidly expressive eyes that are the only thing on show between her pink scrub cap and medical mask. 

Kim likes to operate with music playing. A surprising twist of string instrumentals that somehow feels both relaxing and empowering at the same time. She clears her throat, “yeah, sorry.”

There's a third year in there with them, Doctor Finster, and he glances at her in a small amount of destain. Kim ignores him, nods at the open chest on the table and plays with the loose flap with her tweezers. “See here? How it won't quite close properly with each beat? That's what we need to fix.”

It's strange, seeing this up close and personal. There's an actual, fully functioning heart right before her eyes, so vulnerable without the protection of a rib cage and tissue, beating away at a steady pace without a care in the world like it isn't exposed and being poked and prodded.

It's fascinating. “So what I'll do,” Kim continues, knowing she now has Trini's complete attention, “is take some spare tissue to try and tighten it up.”

The monitors beep around them over the soft music, a nurse at Kim's side to pass her anything she needs, with a couple of others that are keeping Kim's working area clean, blood soaked gauzes in metal trays and an anaesthesiologist at the head of the table as Kim gives her a detailed play-by-play of each step she takes.

But of course, like everything Trini has ever seen on TV, Mrs. Freeman's heart eventually decides to make their job harder just as Kim begins to finish. “Doctor Hart, BP is dropping,” the nurse stationed at the machine says.

“She's fine, give her a minute.” 

She isn't fine, and everyone in the room knows it. Kim works quickly, her deft fingers meticulous as she tries to bulk up the valve as fast and efficient as possible.

Nothing's working. 

Trini stands by helplessly as everyone in the room begins to bustle, shouting out things that echo in her ears, only able to focus on Kim's eyes, the stress, the pain, the 'what the fuck is happening?'. 

In Trini's opinion, there are few sounds that induce fear, that bring her a sense of dread. A car backfiring and mistaking it for a gun for example. 

Apparently, the rapid 'ting' of a heart monitor in quick succession before it drops to a long, unbearable, high-pitched whine, is a sound that's made it's way onto the small list.

“Damn it,” Kim snarls, “charge the defibrillator,” she orders and Trini couldn't even say who goes to get it, too focused on Kim as she throws her tools aside and plunges her hand into Mrs. Freeman's open chest to massage the heart. “Come on, Gracie, don't do this to me now.” No response. “We've been through way too much together for you to quit on me. A-and you have Robbie's Christening to get to, remember? I told Andrew he didn't have to worry about his mom being there and you know how I hate not keeping my word.” 

This is the most painful thing Trini has experienced. She can hear the tremble in Kim's voice, can see the slight sheen of tears threatening to escape and there's literally nothing any of them can do but wait. 

The defibrillator takes far too long to charge in Trini's opinion. Or maybe everything has simply slowed down around her. “Trini,” Kim breathes, as she's instantly back in action, “get the paddles.”

What? Is Kim serious? She must look like a deer caught in headlights because she swears she can see the amusement in Kim's gaze. “Me?”

“Her?” Is said at the same time.

Kim chuckles empty, shrugs sadly at Trini and pays no mind to Doctor Finster. “She's dying anyway, right? Not like you can mess it up.” Her hands begin to shake again as a nurse hastily hands her the paddles, Kim's soft voice keeping her steady, “breathe.” 

Trini copies what she was instructed to do earlier, closes her eyes, and when she opens them again, she feels determined and Kim moves her own hands away, holds them up as Trini replaces them, the paddles holding the heart, and with one more breath, she adds a little command to her tone, “clear.”

The heart bounces with the shock, but stays still afterwards, the monitor still producing the flat beep. “Increase the voltage,” Kim orders, “again.” 

“Clear.”

Once more, nothing.

“Doctor Hart,” Doctor Finster says sheepishly.

“I'm not losing her! Hit her again.” Nothing.

There's panic in Kim's gaze. “Doctor Hart, we've already lost her,” he replies mournfully, “you need to call it.” 

Kim shakes, nods, glances at the clock, “time of death, eighteen-”

“Wait!” Trini's shout causes the room to jump and Kim's eyes flick to hers. “Did you see that? Her heart beat.” 

It was there. She's sure she isn't imagining things. It was there! The tiniest blip, so minute the machine didn't make a sound, but it was there, gone by the time anybody else looked at the machine. Kim shakes her head in despair, “Trini, sometimes we see things-”

“I'm not imagining this,” Trini insist, urgency in her entire being. “Kim,” she whispers, keeps her gaze, “trust me.” 

She can't see it directly, but Kim bites her lip, slips her eyelids shut as she battles the decision within herself, breathes in through her nose. “Okay, one more minute.” 

“Doctor Hart-”

“One more minute, Doctor Finster.”

He blabbers in exasperation, “you can't be serious!”

Kim growls, “I said one more minute. If you don't like it you can get the hell out of my OR.” 

Vicious Kim is... something Trini really should not be concentrating on at the moment, so she gulps down the mostly unwanted fluttering in her stomach and they all watch silently as the monitor continues to flat-line. 

The air is tense, and Trini mentally counts down the seconds she has left to prove she's right.

Then, as she's about to give up and as she watches Kim's shoulders sag, the tiny blip appears again and Kim's gaze snaps back to hers, welcome shock evident and her eyes light up. “Okay, good, okay. Get ready to shock her when I say, Doctor Gomez. This women is making her damn grandson's Christening if it's the last thing I do.” 

Another tense minute passes, all of them holding their breaths until the machine stutters and Kim orders a 'now'. A couple more seconds pass before the monitor produces a steady beat and there's a collective sigh of relief. “BP rising, Doctor Hart,” the same nurse declares with a grin in her tone. 

“Great work, guys,” Kim says wonder and amazement, not shifting her gaze from Trini.

She doesn't know how she feels. Elated, thrilled, happy, overjoyed... all of them seem to pale in comparison. 

“Unless I need you at a machine, you can go and grab a well deserved drink, Doctor Gomez and I can close.” 

Attendings don't tend to close their own surgeries, often leaving it to their third year, and Trini tilts her head curiously as Doctor Finster gapes before his ass-kissing kicks in, “allow me, Doctor Hart-”

“She's earned this, Finny,” Kim laughs and Trini smirks as he bristles, obviously against Kim's nickname for him. “When you see something I don't, we'll talk about you closing.” 

After the room clears, leaving just the two of them, the anaesthesiologist, and the nurse at the heart monitor, Kim walks around the table to stand behind Trini and Trini looks up at her, “thank you.”

Kim squints, “for what?” 

“Trusting me.” 

“You're going to be an incredible surgeon, Trini. Never doubt your instincts.” Trini blushes and she can feel Kim's smirk. “So, to close, you need to make sure the rods are at least two inches away from the cut to guarantee they hold properly...”

-

It takes Grace four hours to blink her eyes open in the ICU. Kim stayed with her for an hour or so before she was due her next surgery and had to leave, leaving Trini with some of her harder case files to read over and Trini spends her time reading them in the ICU, wanting to keep watch over Grace just in case.

These case files... Trini didn't think some of it was medically possible. Sure, she's heard stories, even a few from her mom, but Kim really does deserve to be as cocky as she is. 

“That looks boring.” 

Trini jumps at the voice and turns in her seat with a smile, “you're awake.”

“Barely,” Grace croaks out, “what happened?” How did she... “I was down longer than I should've been.” She pats her chest with a chuckle, “not my first rodeo.” 

“Well,” Trini clears her throat, “you thought it'd be fun to give Doctor Hart a run for her money.”

Grace grins, “I like to make her work for it.” Trini laughs. “Where is Kimmy?”

She takes her phone out and fires off a text to Kim, the reply almost instant from the nurse in charge of it. “She's finishing soon and she'll come straight up.” 

“Great. So how long did I die for?”

Trini rolls her eyes, “about three minutes.”

Grace whistles, “impressive.”

It goes quiet and Trini doesn't quite know what to say so she points awkwardly to the door, “your son and daughter-in-law are here if you want me to-”

“It's fine,” Grace insists, “they know I wouldn't miss my little Robbie's big day. Besides, I could die for a glass of water.”

Trini's eyes widen, “fuck yeah, sorry I should've... probably not said fuck. And-” Grace bursts out laughing, “wait, was the dying thing a joke? Are you messing with me?” 

“They're so easy when they're new,” Grace says to herself, but Trini hears it clear. “Did you stay with me this whole time?”

“Kim,” Trini clears her throat, corrects herself, “Doctor Hart was here for an hour but she had another surgery.” 

Grace stares at her blankly, offers a simple, knowing, “huh.” 

Trini doesn't have time to decipher what that means, because Kim enters a second later with the largest smile Trini has witnessed so far. “There she is.” Kim puts in the buds of the stethoscope hanging around her neck in her ears and presses the drum to Grace's heart with a delighted hum. “You can never make my job easy, can you?” 

“I know you like a challenge,” Grace snickers, “saving my life seemed like a suitable one. Thank you, Kimmy,” she finishes seriously.

Kim bites her lip as she takes the drum away and places her stethoscope back around her neck, “I wish I could take the credit for this one, but you're thanking the wrong person.” Kim nods towards Trini and Trini's mouth hangs open. “Doctor Gomez is the one that saved your life.”

“In that case,” Grace swallows, a stray tear escaping her, “thank you, Doctor Gomez.” 

“I didn't really do anything,” Trini stammers and what the hell is wrong with her? She doesn't stammer. 

A scoff echoes from Kim before she slings her arm around Trini's shoulders. “She's being modest.” Kim squeezes, glances down in another teachable moment. Less medical, more personal. “Something she can't afford to be in this career.” Kim raises her brow to emphasise her point before she lowers to a whisper, “did you stay in here?” Trini nods, tries her hardest not to shiver at the breath down her ear. 

Fails miserably. 

“Have you eaten?” She shakes her head, so wrapped up in medical files that she kind of... forgot that food is a thing she needs and Kim chuckles before she addresses Grace. “I'll get somebody to come and check your vitals while I go and grab Andrew and Shona, okay? We'll be back in a few hours to make sure everything is how it should be.” 

Grace purses her lips playfully, “don't go too crazy, you two.” Kim winks.

Trini glares between them as Kim drags her out of the room towards the cafeteria. She sees Zack and Tommi at one of the tables. As soon as Zack spots her, he bolts up and wraps her in a hug even as she tries to push him away. “Heard about the surgery. Congrats, Crazy Girl.”

“Is that a thing now?”

“You did hide behind me in panic for no reason yesterday. Crazy.” 

Kim's brows shoot up as she seemingly connects the dots as to why Trini did that and Trini flushes. Kim holds in her snort. “How's your day in the ER been?” 

Tommi pouts, “alright. Nothing exceptional.” 

“Yeah, sometimes that happens, especially as you're starting out. It isn't all rush all the time,” Kim shrugs, “you should go and get some rest while you can,” she looks pointedly at Trini, “all three of you. Find an on-call room or one of the beds in the halls or something... the stairwell for all I care, Back in my office in three hours, we've got a long night ahead of us.” She grabs a pre-packaged sandwich and throws it at Trini, “eat.”

Trini watches her go, finds she seems to have done that a lot already and it's only been two days.

“Go on then, tell us all about the surgery, you tiny life-saver,” Tommi nudges in excitement.

She grins.

-

The beds are seriously uncomfortable. Though it appears to be no issue for Zack who is snoring away, or Tommi who is mumbling in her sleep. 

Her conversation with her mother keeps playing on her mind.

Fuck it, she's too restless to sleep anyway. 

She finds herself wandering the halls, watches the nurses gossiping at their stations and some of the other doctors running around before she walks up to one of the desks and sees a nurse that was in the OR with them earlier. 

He looks up at her from the computer as his lips quirk. Now or never. “Do you know where Doctor Hart is?”

“On-call room three. End of the hall,” he informs.

“Thanks.”

What is she doing? 

The door looms over her and she doesn't bother knocking as she opens it, sees Kim on the bed, a single room, much more spacious and cosy than the ones they have to share. “Room's occupied.” 

Trini jerks. Fuck, Kim's awake.

Was Trini hoping she wasn't awake? Hoping to simply stare at her as she sleeps like a creep?

God, she doesn't even know any more. She locks the door behind her, “then maybe you should've locked the door.” Kim moves the arm that's slung over her eyes and peeks one of them open. “Why is your room so much better than ours?”

“Perks of being an attending,” Kim smirks. She sits up and swings her legs over the bed, quizzingly lilts her head with her smirk still in tact as she rakes her eyes over Trini. “This is a nice surprise.” 

“Couldn't sleep,” she mumbles, shoves her hands into her scrub pockets as she shifts from foot to foot. “Did you know my mom tried to set us up?” 

What the... how... she just... blurts it out, unwillingly, and Kim gawks at her. “June did what now?”

That would be a resounding 'no' then. Can she take back the last five seconds please? “About four years ago. I was visiting her for Christmas and she-” she stops herself, fumbles. “You know what? It doesn't matter, forget I said anything.” 

Her fingers slip against the lock and she groans at herself with clenched eyelids because she would very much like to get out of here to stop herself from feeling any more embarrassed. Kim's fingers slide into her own and she freezes, timidly opens her eyes to Kim biting her lip. “Has anyone ever told you, you have a terrible habit of running away from people?”

Trini gulps, “no.” 

Kim stares. Trini stares back. “I told you June loves me,” Kim eventually gloats. The lock clicks and it's only then Trini realises Kim reaches to unlock it for her, “looked like you were struggling a bit there.” 

For crying out loud. Kim leans away, all cocky and insufferable with the new information. “She can't find out we had sex. She'll be intolerable.” 

Why is she even mentioning it? She could've left by now. But no. Stupid brain. Kim licks her lips, “I didn't plan on telling her.” 

“Good,” Trini nods quickly, “then we don't need to talk about it again. Ever.”

Kim lowers her sight to Trini's lips, “you're the one that keeps bringing it up, Trini. You're the one that came into my room to bring it up.”

“I know,” she says shakily. “But I don't know why.”

“Tell you what,” Kim laughs as she gestures to the other side of the room, “I'm going to go back to not sleeping, and you can decide if you want to leave, or if you want to relock the door and celebrate our win today.” 

Trini frowns, gulps, wavers. Her body fills with tension and anticipation and fuck, she kind of wants to stay but she really, really shouldn't. “Celebrate?” 

“Yep,” Kim smirks, holds up a Thermos flask and wiggles it along with her eyebrows, “I make a killer hot chocolate.” 

Hot?

Chocolate?

She sees the teasing and scolds herself because what else would Kim be implying? 

Kim was definitely implying, she's almost sure of it.

Either way, the tension leaves Trini's body and she rolls her eyes as Kim sniggers, takes out two mugs from the cabinet.

She locks the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably riddled with typos because it's nearly 3am and it's loooong. (Okay it isn't THAT long, but 6k+ is long to edit at this time of night/morning). So, my bad.
> 
> Plus, I write all of my chapter updates in one go, hence why I never post previews on my tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> Just a little sidenote; please remember that this is a hospital fic, so if you have anyone in your life that has suffered/is suffering with anything I bring up, I do apologise. Also, I do try and do as much research as I can to get the details right, but if I get anything wrong please correct me.

“Tell me something about you that I don't know. Something even your mom doesn't know.”

Trini sips at her, admittedly amazing, hot chocolate and squints at Kim over the rim of her mug as she leans back against the wall while she sits on the bed, Kim up against the pillows with her feet up, toes nearly touching Trini's thigh. “Why?”

Kim smirks, “I want to get to know my students if we're going to be spending two months playing doctor.” 

Oh, does she have to phrase it like that? Trini's fingers grip the mug in an attempt not to let Kim know it affects her. “You going to be asking Zack and Tommi these things too, then?”

“That's for me to know. These questions are personal,” Kim quips back without hesitation, like she'd prepared for that question. “But they aren't here. You are. So...” Kim nudges her foot forward to poke at Trini's thigh and Trini glares. 

She thinks, but she can't really think of something that her mom doesn't know, because she tells her nearly everything, omitting the obvious one night stands. Trini shrugs, “there's nothing to tell.”

Kim's brow quirks, “no? What about that tattoo on your ribs? I know June doesn't like them, the woman hasn't even got her ears pierced.” 

Trini flushes. Oh. That. It's so small she forgets it's there sometimes, sitting just below her bra, and the only time anyone sees it is when she's- “you saw that?”

“I may have been drinking and it was dark, but yes, I saw it.” Trini flushes more, gulps a large sip of the hot drink down. “Sabre-toothed tiger, right? What's that about?”

“Honestly there isn't much of a story, I was drunk one night and thought it looked cool,” she shrugs.

Kim stops a second before she laughs and Trini can't help but smile in return, “well I've definitely seen worse drunken tattoos. It's cute.” Trini blushes with a quick 'thanks' that has Kim biting her lip. “Why a surgeon? I mean, except from following in June's footsteps because I know you decided while she was on her 'Doctors Without Boarders' stint.”

Trini shrugs, “when I used to speak to her on the phone and she'd tell me about all these adventures she had and how it made her feel and stuff, I don't know, I felt like I wanted to help people too, you know? And I have two little brothers so the thought of something happening to them and me not being able to do anything... it was never really a decision I had to make, I just knew.” 

“I get that. My parents got me one of those dissection kits when I was little, wanted me to learn about death or something, that's when I knew.” Trini scrunches her nose and Kim chuckles. “Your story is better.” 

“Are your parents surgeons too?”

Kim winces, “worse. Psychiatrists.” 

“Ouch,” Trini giggles and Kim playfully rolls her eyes as an alarm rings. “Guess that's us?”

Kim nods, “I hope that hot chocolate didn't make you tired, night shifts are the worst.”

-

It really is the worst.

Trini glances at the clock to see that only a half hour has passed and Kim is already on her second coffee, scrolling through her tablet at one of the nurses stations as she, Zack and Tommi stand beside her patiently waiting for instructions. 

Kim's humming a soft tune to herself, the occasional 'no, no, maybe' as she flicks through patient after patient. 

Zack is the first to become restless, “what are you doing?”

“Finding suitable candidates for you. Ortho, right?” Zack nods with a confused frown. Kim nods, “I'm going to give you a list of symptoms and you're going to narrow down what is it for me, okay?” Zack nods again. “Cool. Patient came in complaining of headaches, dizziness, fatigue, muscle spasms and nausea. Initial diagnosis?”

He shrugs, “sounds like the flu to me.” 

Kim hums, “how would you test for that?”

“Influenza diagnostics.”

“Test came back negative. Patient also complained of joint pain and stiffness.”

Zack tilts his head, “arthritis?” 

“X ray shows no signs of joint or muscle damage. Upon further inspection, patient also has myoclonic twitches, paresthesia, bladder problems, and feelings of depression and anxiety.” 

His eyes fall to the floor, brows knitted together in concentration as Kim watches on, Trini and Tommi also thinking of what it could be. Trini is stumped, but then again, she didn't pay as much attention to bones in her classes because even if it involves a child, the ortho surgeon will still be the one to operate on the bones. Zack's eyes widen as his head snaps up, “fibromyalgia.” 

Kim smirks, “are you sure?”

Zack nods once, firm, “yes.” 

“Well done,” Kim praises, takes her phone out and scrolls through her contacts before she puts it to her ear, “Doctor Skullovitch, hey, I'm sending one of the new residents up to you for your fibro patient.” Kim rolls her eyes as the voice on the other end speaks up. “I've already told you I'm not calling you Doctor Skull, it's a stupid name and if you ask me again I'm going to refer to you by your first name.” She smirks at Trini as the voice raises. “Alright, calm down, Doctor Taylor will be up in five. And be nice, nobody is scared of you just because you enjoy breaking bones for a living.” Kim hangs up and is met with three gaping mouths, “what?”

Tommi makes a 'seriously?' motion with her hands, “he enjoys breaking bones for a living?”

Kim shrugs, “he's ortho. Kind of comes with the territory.” She shoos Zack away, “off you go, Taylor. If he starts acting tough, call him Eugene, that'll shut him up. You're welcome.” 

“Thank you,” Zack says seriously, and Trini can see him itching to work under the surgeon.

“Alright, Oliver, you're cardio so you're with me.” Tommi beams at Trini's side. “Gomez, your mom ever mentioned Alpha to you? Or, Doctor Alpha.” 

Trini shrugs, “she mentioned him once or twice.” 

“Great, saves me the time.” Trini scoffs and Kim fires off a text. “I've told him you're on your way up to paeds. He's a nice guy, a bit eccentric so the two of you should balance each other out pretty well.”

Was that an insult? To her? To Alpha? She isn't sure. 

“Oh,” Kim exclaims, obviously remembering something important, “stop by my on-call room on your way, I picked up some of the latest puzzle books for Grace. Could you drop them off for her on the way please?”

Tommi raises her brow and Trini turns bright red through a glare. Kim bites her lip to hold the smug grin Trini knows she wants to show. “Sure,” she squeaks, causing Tommi's other brow to raise and Trini quickly clears her throat to bring her voice back to almost normal, “sure.” Better. 

“Thanks, and check her vitals whilst you're there, I want to try and get her able to rest at home where she's comfortable as soon as possible. Tell her if she behaves she shouldn't be here more than ten days.”

“If she behaves or her heart?”

Kim chuckles, “her. Woman has a habit of trying to push herself before she's ready.”

Trini shakes her head fondly, “sounds like my dad when he's come down with something. I'll make sure everything is in tact and text you.”

“Awesome,” Kim smiles before she turns to Tommi and leads them away. “Oliver, you ever seen clubbed hands before? I've brought over a rare case of eisenmenger syndrome with me if you want to go over it.”

She hears Tommi answer in glee as she walks in the opposite direction and for some reason, when she's back outside Kim's room, she checks to make sure nobody is looking.

What even is that?

But she easily finds the puzzle books and heads towards Grace's room. 

Inside, Grace is peacefully finishing off a crossword from another book and a woman is sleeping in the chair next to her bed so Trini knocks quietly and Grace slowly lifts her head before she rushes Trini in with a wild gesture of her hand. “Hey, Mrs. Freeman, how are you feeling?”

Trini places the books down on another chair and takes off her stethoscope, helps Grace to lean forward as she presses the drum to her back. “Like I had open-heart surgery less than a day ago.” 

“Maybe because you did.” Grace laughs. “Take a deep breath for me.” She does. “Good, and a small cough.” She does again. “Well your lungs are still going strong.”

“Great, I can still make that half marathon.” 

Trini rolls her eyes and brings the drum around to the front for a solid minute before she's satisfied and then checks the PCA. “How's your pain? The meds strong enough for you?” 

“Doctor Gomez, everything is fine, stop fussing. I swear it's worse than having Kimmy check up on me.” 

“Yes, well Doctor Hart is the one that sent me here and she has a lot of influence to get me fired if I don't check everything to her standards.” Grace gives her a look of 'really' that Trini tries not to read in to. “Where's your son?”

Grace loses her joking persona at the question and replaces it with a dopey smile, another voice piping up instead which causes the two of them to jump. “He's at home with Robbie.” The woman yawns and stretches before she lilts her lips at Grace, “hope you aren't causing trouble for the doctor, mom.” 

Grace tuts in offence, “would I ever?” It goes unanswered. “This is my beautiful daughter-in-law, Shona. Shona, this is Doctor Gomez.”

Shona's mouth hangs and before Trini can comprehend what's happening, arms are tightly squeezing her, “thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Trini wishes she could respond, but she literally can't breathe and Shone must realise it because she pulls back with a wince. “Sorry, it's just, we're so grateful, Andrew and I, we can't even imagine,” a tear threatens to fall but she quickly wipes it away.

“It's nice to see the two of you have such a good relationship. Don't usually see a good mother and daughter-in-law bond.”

“It took me years to finally get those two together, both stubborn,” Grace huffs.

Shona scoffs, “Andrew was the stubborn one. Takes after you.” 

Trini shifts on her feet, “anyway, I'd better be going. Doctor Hart got you some more puzzle books, Mrs. Freeman, and she gave me specific orders to tell you to behave.” 

Grace gasps, “me? I always behave.” 

“I don't believe that for a second,” Trini jokes. “I'll be back in a few hours to see how you're doing, okay?”

She's dragged into another, shorter, hug before she's allowed to leave and texts Kim with a detailed update.

-

Being in the paediatric unit is everything she could've imagined and more. 

Of course, there's children there with serious issues that makes her heart break a little, but they're all just so... accepting. They understand what's happening, but they don't complain or yell or act out. 

For them it just... is.

There's a sad beauty in it. 

“Children are resilient, Trini,” Alpha tells her as they leave a child's room who has PCD. 

Alpha is as eccentric as both her mom and Kim described. He has a small bear on his coat below his name and title, large, multi-coloured rimmed glasses, toy story sneakers, and messy hair. He's a little taller than Trini, not much, and must easily be in his fifties, but he's full of energy and speaks to the kids like adults which Trini can tell earns their respect and trust. He's also very good with parents.

Trini isn't sure she can act the way he does though, and she mumbles the sentiment to him once they're alone. “You don't have to be,” he reassures, “a lot of the time the parents need a bit of tough love, and they'll be angry and adamant that they know what's best, but they're just scared, you have to remember that. They react so well to me because I'm more like the fun, wacky grandad, they'll react well to you because you're like the stern big sister.”

That's true, she has Carlos and Samuel to prove it. 

“Just be yourself, trust me, if you aren't they'll sense it. They're like dogs with fear,” he pretends to tremble and Trini laughs. “I see a lot of your mom in you, and she doesn't take the s-word from anyone. Best Chief this hospital has ever had, and I should know, I've been here for twenty years.” 

Trini laughs again before she feels her phone buzz, rolls her eyes when she takes it out because Kim had programmed their phones to show Doctor (pink heart emoji). The text has Trini biting her lip in it's simplicity, but also causes a pounding in her chest. 'Thanks. Could've done without the play-by-play though. I trust you.' She shakes her head and puts it back in her pocket, coughs a little. “So what's the hardest case you've had?”

Alpha hums, taps his chin, “about twelve years ago we had a boy come in with SCID, more commonly known as-”

“The 'boy in a bubble' syndrome. A severe lack of or no immune system at all. It's extremely rare,” Trini finishes as her eyes widen.

“That's the one. It wasn't usual for us to take on those kinds of cases back then, we were more of a general hospital before your mom came along, but we took it anyway because he caught an infection after a simple broken arm that he had treated here.”

Trini frowns, “how old was he?”

Alpha snaps his fingers, “he was five when he came here.”

“But SCID is usually diagnosed within 6 months.”

“It was,” he nods, “but he was on enzyme injections to treat him, which worked well enough until he broke his arm and had to go into surgery.”

“Why not a bone marrow transplant?”

Alpha smiles and Trini realises he's making her ask questions as if she were asking the parents. “Unfortunately, there weren't many donors back then with the same ethnic background as him, so the parents were unable to get a cure. Once he got an infection, the enzymes weren't enough to keep his cell count up.” 

Trini closes her eyes with a heavy sigh, “you couldn't save him.”

It isn't a question, she already knows the answer, can see it in Alpha's eyes. “No. However,” he continues with hope in his voice, “we were able to use gene therapy while we kept him in isolation. It was still an ongoing experimental therapy and his parents were extremely dubious at first as you can imagine, and we were able to give him another two years, but his condition came back.” 

“Wow... that's... something I guess.”

Alpha sucks in his lips, “even in the short time frame of twelve years, technology has come so far, donors are a lot easier to access. There's always going to be something incurable... until we find a way to fix it. I'll always be thankful that your mom had the foresight to turn this hospital into something more.” He quirks up, bounces on his feet, “I'll double check with Doctor Hart, but when she lets you do rounds with other surgeons, I'd like for you to come on rounds with me, there's a patient I think you will very much love to meet. He isn't going anywhere any time soon.” 

-

Letting Grace go ten days later should be a joy-filled day. 

And it is.

Mostly.

She's giving Kim the tightest hug she can from her wheelchair with tears in her eyes and Trini's grin threatens to split her lips, but she can't help it. The entrance is full of balloons that poor Andrew is struggling to see past and Trini had gone over the housing situation with her mom who quickly agreed to let Trini rent it from her before Trini asked Zack and Tommi if they wanted to go three-ways with her on the payments.

“Definitely,” Tommi nods eagerly, “who knew Angel Grove would be so expensive to live in?”

Zack matches the nod, “yeah, I'm practically living in my car at the minute.”

And Trini's been learning so much. So, so much. Between being with Kim during the days and Alpha during the nights, she'd been able to get involved in cases she could only dream of while she was in medical school.

Plus, her and Kim have become close. Really close.

Spending all of her on-call shifts in on-call room three with Kim close.

June doesn't know.

Nothing happens but talking, sometimes about a patient and sometimes not. Usually with hot chocolate. 

She's still not telling her mom. She'd have a damn field day with the information even if it is purely innocent.

Because it is. Innocent. 

That isn't going to change.

They're friends, that's all.

Trini isn't sure who she's trying to convince any more.

Grace finally lets Kim go and shoves her arms out for Trini to take her place, squeezing her just as tightly and for just as long before Andrew addresses Shona pointedly, “babe.”

“What?” Her eyes widen in excitement, “oh. Oh! I can't believe I almost forgot.” She rummages through her bag as Grace gives Trini a knowing grin and Trini scrunches her brow when a folded piece of card is handed to her. She opens it in confusion when she realises it's an invitation. “We've been trying to think of the best way to say thank you, and it took us far too long to realise what is was, so we'd love it if you could come to Robbie's Christening.” 

Trini side-eyes Kim who seems just as excited as the family. “I- uh-”

“You don't have to,” Andrew butts in, “but we'd love to have you there. You're still coming, right?”

He aims the question at Kim. “Of course,” she tuts and reaches out to pinch Robbie's chubby cheeks. He really is the cutest. “As if I'd miss this little guys big day.” Robbie laughs his adorable baby laugh and makes a grab at Kim's fingers to play with them. 

Grace stares Trini down, “so?” 

Trini's chest feels warm. “I'd be honoured.” 

“You're always so formal,” Grace jibes “And that invitation isn't a plus one by the way.” She looks at Kim, “for either of you.”

Kim squints her eyes at Grace and Trini blushes as she glances at Shona who huffs, “mom, stop meddling.”

“Why? It worked with you two didn't it?” 

Shona doesn't get the chance to fight back because both Kim and Trini's phones go off simultaneously. “We have to go,” Kim mumbles in a whisper and Trini nods, trying not to let it show that there's an emergency coming in. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Kim shrugs to Grace, “hospital, you know how it is,” she forces herself to laugh. “Make sure you get home safely, alright? And if you need anything call me. And-”

“Rest. Yes, I know.” 

Kim nods, “good, the next time I see you had better be for your check up in two weeks and then I don't want to see you again until the Christening, got it?” She hugs Grace one more time, “and please try to not be as much as a pain as you are with us.” 

Grace snorts, “I'm in recovery, I expect to be waited on hand and foot.” 

Trini hugs her next, “get well soon, Mrs. Freeman. Doctor Hart we really need to go.” Their phones go off again, proving Trini's point. 

“Go, go,” Graces shoos, “go save lives.”

A quick, “bye, Gracie,” and Kim is pulling Trini along with her to the elevator. Once inside, Kim crosses her arms and taps her foot until something overcomes Trini and she takes Kim's hand in her own, her foot stopping in an instant. “I hate incoming traumas.” 

“What do you think it is?” 

It's the first time multiple doctors, let alone residents, have been called up at the same time since Trini started, and there's a feeling of both dread and exhilaration swirling in her stomach, anxious to get to the helipad. Kim shrugs, “probably a car crash. It's usually a car crash.” 

The elevator doors finally open on the top floor and Kim runs out, Trini barely catching up as Kim takes out two disposable aprons and throws one at her as they both slide their coats off to give to the waiting nurse. The gloves come next followed by disposable caps and the door opens to gusts of wind. Her mom, Jason, Billy, Rita and Doctor Finster- Trini never bothered to learn his name- are already there waiting and Jason shouts over the noise of the incoming helicopter, “it's about time, Kim.”

“I'm here aren't I?” She nudges his shoulder with hers playfully and is the first to the chopper. “What we got?” 

“Pile up, fifteen injured, there might be more under the wreckage. Five so far need emergency medical attention, four are on their way on the ground. I have a white male, early thirties, driver, metal shard to the chest, sever damage to his right leg and lacerations on his skull.” The EMT smirks at Kim, “you're going to love this one, Doctor Hart.” 

As soon as he's taken out of the helicopter, all breathing stops. “Holy shit,” Trini grumbles.

There, in the middle of the man's chest, is a piece of metal easily the side of a piece of paper. Another EMT is sat astride him, desperately holding it in place. “What is that?” 

“I don't know,” Kim answers Jason, “but I can tell you it's the only thing keeping him alive right now.” 

June steps forward and lifts the sheet to check his leg. It's twisted in all different directions, bones sticking out, and she covers it back up before turning to first Rita. “Get ortho ready.” Then Doctor Finster and Jason. “You two go down to the ER and prepare everyone for what's coming in. Jason you're in charge of designation until I join you.” 

“You got it,” he assure as the three of them run back down.

“Billy, do we need you?”

Billy checks over the head wounds in concentration, “should be fine for a while, they don't look too deep so maybe just a concussion. I'll order a head CT to make sure there isn't a brain bleed-”

“He's going nowhere other than an OR,” Kim barks out. 

It goes quiet for a second before Trini thinks of something, “can you do an ultrasound on his head? That should show a bleed, right?”

He shakes his head, “only if the skull is cut open, it's too thick to get an image.” Trini's eyes lower and Billy seems to note her change as he rectifies, “good idea though!” Trini's lips lilt up. “I could cut into his skull to check but I'd rater not-”

“Guys? Hate to rush but...” the EMT holding the shard nods their head at the plate. 

“Right, right,” June says, “Trini, take over.”

Trini gulps, “me?”

Kim laughs, “why do you always say that like you're in shock? It's fine, just, you know, if you move it he's probably going to die.”

“Yeah thanks for that,” she snarls, growls in fact when Kim winks at her. The EMT is steady as fuck as they move to stand, the shard remaining perfectly still all while Trini takes their place and holds the metal between her palms. “Alright, I have it, you can let go.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah, you're good.” She holds her breath as the EMT slowly removes their hands, lets it out slowly when it doesn't move. “Right, got it.” 

June squeezes at her thigh. “Can you two do both at the same time?”

Billy and Kim communicate silently before Kim nods. “We can keep his head still in a three-point pin-”

“To the side so I can see under the brain as well as the top-”

“And you can get an ultrasound then for anything you can't see.” She winks at Trini again. “Blood pressure should stay stable as long-”

“As we keep his heart rate low. We can induce-”

“Hypothermia. Keep him cold and warm him up when we've finished. It's experimental but-”

“It's our only option. He won't survive two invasive surgeries at once if we don't.”

“Can you wait until I get the shard out?”

“Yes. Are we doing this?”

Kim grins, “we're doing this.” They high-five and say 'boom' in sync. 

Dorks.

Trini and June gape between them. “Wow,” Trini exclaims. 

June agrees. “Do you need me?”

They both shake their heads before Billy takes one side of the stretcher trolley and Kim takes the other. Kim breathes in through her nose, “Trini, don't let it move.”

No pressure then.

-

They've been in surgery for roughly two hours and Kim is only just getting to the minimum of shard coverage. 

It had been clamped in place either side and she's currently taking off bit by bit with a small saw as not to disturb it too much, waits for a 'good to go' from the anaesthesiologist after each cut. 

When she can't cut any more of it away, she slowly takes the clamps off and makes an incision down his chest, sighs in relief. “It's not as deep as we thought it was, I shouldn't have to open his chest, but I still think it's hitting something important.” She looks down at his leg to make sure it isn't turning a funny colour after Eugene had wrapped it best he could while he waits his turn.

Trini has been tasked with the job of periodically putting pressure on his stomach to check for any internal bleeding and is happy to report there's no signs of it as well as checking in on the, now they know broken in four places, leg to make sure blood is still circulating. It's going to have to be re-broken by the time Kim and Billy have finished, but still... 

This man is lucky.

“Does that mean I can get started?”

Kim doesn't looks up from his chest, “sure thing, Billy.” She catches Trini's eye, “want to take the last piece out?” Trini's eyebrows shoot up. “You did keep it in place to make sure he had a fighting chance after all.” 

“I thought you said it was hitting something important.”

“Nothing I can't fix. Keep the metal steady.” Kim shrugs and asks her nurse for two sets of bronchus clamps, places them either end of the shard, as well as some clamps to push the ribs open a little, and opens the wound until they can see the bottom of it. She whistles out low, “alright, when I say tug, I want you to do it millimetre by millimetre. It's just pressing into his heart, but I don't know if it's punctured it. Get suction ready.” Kim's nurse already has it in her hand. “Tug.”

Trini does and instantly Kim halts her. 

She chuckles and Trini has to look at her in shock because surely now isn't the time. “Yeah, it's in there. Right, I'm going to stitch it up bit by bit, okay? It's only about an inch, but it might take a while.” 

The clock ticks on as Kim proceeds to stitch the wound up and by the time she's finished, Billy has cracked open the skull. “Uh, Kim?”

“What's up?” She sows the final stitch and Trini pulls the remaining metal out. There's some blood, nothing that will warrant more than the wound being put back together. “Good job,” she praises, and Trini blows out a laugh. 

“You know how we said this guy was lucky? Well, we may want to take that back.” 

Kim hums as her nurse awaits the tools, “thank you, can you always be my scrub nurse?”

The nurse flushes and Trini glowers. Why the hell does she glower? 

“Fuck!” Kim's outburst shocks Trini from her glaring and she tries to both focus on sealing the wound and the commotion from the head of the operating table. “Can you fix that?”

“From first examination, no. I'd need an MRI to be clear. He doesn't have a brain bleed so I'm going to close him up. Go through things when he wakes up.” 

It's quiet as they sow him back together, but Trini daren't ask in the atmosphere of the room what they found, though her gut is already telling her. It's somewhat solemn as they clean up after, Kim the most quiet Trini has seen her. “We'd better go and check to see how the ER is coping.”

-

Eight hours. 

Eight hours it takes them to clear everyone involved in the crash, not including those in the ER who weren't, all hands on deck running around and Trini, Kim, Zack, Tommi, Billy and Jason all slump down onto one table in the cafeteria once it's over. 

The patient they've now come to know as Mark Davis has crashed two times, probably due to what Billy found, and Kim's put him on a ventilator to try and keep his oxygen flowing. They also find out that he was the one to cause the crash. 

“What. A. Day.”

Kim lets out a smile, the first one since the OR, “you were complaining that the ER was slow last week, Oliver.” 

Tommi flops her head into her resting arms and groans, “I'll never moan about it again.” 

“How'd you guys find your first trauma event?” 

Zack answers because as far as Tommi's concerned, what she said was answer enough. “I enjoyed it. It felt good to get all those people home. How'd the other interns do?”

“DeSantos and Park are both definitely made for trauma. Clarke cracked a little under the pressure, I think she went straight home.”

Billy nods, following Jason, “Flemming did too. Campbell and Hillard were great. But we can't expect too much of them yet, they should all be proud after only being here for a little over a week. You did a good job picking them, Kim.”

Kim gloats, “and all of mine are sat here with me. Guess I'm the favourite.” 

Jason scoffs, “you've always been the favourite.” He points his fork at Trini, “might have to make room for Gomez though. You even managed to impressed my husband, and that's not an easy thing to do.”

“Huh?” Is Trini missing something?

Billy hums, “not many first years would think to use an ultrasound to check for a brain bleed.”

She frowns, “you two are married?”

“Wow, Crazy Girl, where have you been?” Zack shoves a handful of grapes in his mouth.

In her own world, evidently. Jason nods, “for a year now. We even managed to pry Kim away from her fellowship for it.” 

“Like I'd miss my two favourite seven years getting hitched.” She addresses the other three, “it was their last year when I started my first. They taught me a lot.” 

A tray crashes from the line and Rita yells at the person who caused it to drop and Trini asks, “what's her deal? She's like, the same age as Alpha and she's still a third year.”

Jason chews on an apple slice, “she's a lot younger than him, used to be a GP before wanting to get into surgery.” 

Kim and Billy's phones beep. She takes one look at it and rushes to stand. “No. No, no, no, no, no.”

“What's happening?”

“He's crashing again. I need to you three to go and find out if we have anything from his ID. Find out if he's a donor, if they've managed to get in touch with his emergency contact. Anything.” 

They don't wait for confirmation as they rush off and Zack eyes the rest of his sandwich in pity before they run to the closest nurses station. “Did you find anything on Mark Davis?” 

He flips through the clipboards until he finds the name. “Listed his wife as his emergency contact, but we haven't been able to get a hold of her.” Trini flicks through the pages, 'uh-huh's in all the right places as the nurse carries on.

Then her stomach drops. “Brain tumour.” She knew it. “Inoperable.” She mumbles through the lists to see if he's on any form of medication. He isn't. “Not a donor.” She flips through another and panic runs through her. “Damn it.” Turns to Zack and Tommi, “we need to run.” 

The three race through the halls up to the ICU, pretty sure her adrenalin is making her move faster because she can't feel Zack or Tommi behind her and she finally skids through the door, panting and wheezing while Kim presses down on his chest.

“Stop!” Kim freezes, snaps her head around to lock eyes with Trini and Trini regretfully hands the clipboard over with the last page showing. “He knew about the tumour. It's inoperable. He's DNR.” 

Everything stops as Kim reads through the page. Her teeth grit as she hisses, “why wasn't this put on his bed?” Nobody can give her an answer. She turns to the nurse setting up the pads, “leave that. Go and find out why we've got a man on life support that doesn't wish for it.” 

It's almost eerie, the way Kim and Billy slowly shut down the machines. “Did they manages to get in touch with his family?”

Trini shakes her head, “couldn't reach the wife.” 

Zack and Tommi stay silent behind her. Kim sniffs once all of the machines are off, “you three should go home. I think that's enough for today. I'll see you in the morning.” 

Billy walks past Trini, places one hand on her shoulder in comfort, before he leads Tommi and Zack away. “What are you going to do?” 

“Try his wife again. See what went wrong. I'll do it after he's gone. Nobody deserves to die alone like this.” 

There's a compassionate, sorrowing tone to Kim's voice that Trini hadn't been expecting, so used to the fun, quirky Kim -and sometimes angry surgeon when Kim's in 'doctor mode'- she's come to know. “Do you want me to stay with you?”

“It's okay, you must be just as tired as the rest of us.” Trini doesn't move, leans against the door frame as Kim strides up to her. Her breath hitches when Kim moves some hair behind her ear and she pulls her hand back, “sorry. Thank you, for offering.” 

“No problem.”

Kim smiles gently and Trini has to use everything she has not to hug her or something equally as stupid. Turns around. Doesn't go home.

Why? Because she ends up waiting in on-call room three. 

She spends so much time in here she's tempted to tell her mom not to bother with the house. 

Trini knows Kim isn't going home tonight. She knows because she doesn't want to. She wants to find out what happened just as much as Kim does, and an hour later, just as she's beginning to drift off, her suspicions are confirmed when the door opens and Kim walks in, throws her coat to the side and rubs at her eyes with a yawn. “Any news?”

“Jesus Christ!” Kim's hand flies to her chest as she giggle when Trini sits up. “I thought I told you to go home.”

“You also said that if you're here, we're here.” Kim shakes her head but comes to sits on the bed. “So?”

“Finally got a hold of the wife.” Kim kicks off her shoes. “She was on a flight back from Australia on business, seems like he was on his way to the airport to get her. He was suppose to book an Uber for her, so I don't know if the tumour had anything to do with it or not, but he must've decided to drive himself, which he hasn't been allowed to do because of it.” She sighs and stretches her back with a satisfied 'pop' and Trini only slightly looks at the muscles on display. “Because he died, I managed to get in touch with his doctor and got Billy to look over the x rays. The tumour was blocking oxygen from his brain, so there's a high chance he passed out at the wheel. Billy reckons black outs would've been happening more often but when he woke up it's like it wouldn't have happened at all and that it was most likely playing with his memory, hence the driving. It was only a matter of time before it was permanent. I'm just glad nobody else died because of a condition he couldn't really control.” 

Trini nudges her elbow against Kim and gestures for her to lay down, which Kim does with zero complaints and only a small amount of perplexity. She slips in behind, back against the wall and wraps her arm around Kim's waist.

Not that she came in here planning to spoon her or anything.

Or like she planned on nuzzling into the back of Kim's neck and relishing in the soft sigh that Kim lets out. 

Yet, here she is.

“Wasn't somebody looking after him?”

Kim shrugs, “apparently he's supposed to have a career, but I don't know what happened there.” She obviously feels better about the situation now she has the details of it because she squeezes Trini's hand before she laces their fingers together and brings them up to her chest. “Just like I'm not entirely sure what's happening here. You trying to make a move on me, Trini?” 

Trini rolls her eyes, “you weren't yourself and I didn't like seeing you upset.” 

Oh yeah, she's absolutely back to normal and intent on making Trini blush. “It's very coupley. Your mother will be happy.”

“One more fucking word and you can sleep on the floor.” 

Sleep is tugging at both of them and Trini's too exhausted to deny Kim's scent, even after such a hectic day, is playing a major part in it. “So aggressive.” 

Kim's already asleep by the time Trini grumbles out a, “shut up and go to sleep.”


	4. Chapter 4

“How long will you be gone for, mami?”

June bends down to a little Trini, brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear and smiles at the small lisp a missing tooth creates. “I don't know, mija. It's going to be a long time at first, but after that I can try and come home more often.” 

“Why are you leaving me?”

It breaks June's heart, the broken voice in which Trini asks. Big, brown eyes staring up at her in woeful innocence and she has to clear her throat in order to compose herself. “Because... because there are children out there that need saving. Children with no family, nobody to help them, and there aren't many doctors out there that can do what I do. They need me.” 

Trini kicks her tiny shoe against the ground, “I need you.”

“Oh, baby.” June reaches out to bring Trini into a strong hold, lets tears soak through her shirt and keeps reminding herself that she's doing this for a good cause, that her smart, beautiful daughter will one day understand. “Just because I won't physically be here, doesn't mean I'll ever leave you, okay? I will try my absolute hardest to call you as much as I can and I'll write everyday. I love you so much, mija, and that will never, ever change.”

“Will,” Trini trembles, “will they be happy? The, the other kids you're helping? They better be happy, because you're the best mami in the world.”

June sniffs, her own tears still threatening to spill because Trini is so, so pure, before she nods, “I hope so. And it's not just children I'll be helping.” Trini tilts her head, holds her toy tiger firm. “It's mothers, too. Just like me. You know how happy I look in the photo of us from the hospital?”

Trini scrunches her nose, “when I was all wrinkly?” 

“Yes, you had just been born,” June chuckles, “well sometimes bad things happen when people can't afford good medical care, and they don't get to have one of those pictures, but I can help make sure they can have one to carry around with them all the time, just like I do.” 

“Will you let me look at them?”

“I promise I will send you a copy.”

Trini sticks up her pinky with a gap-toothed grin, “pinky promise?” It doesn't count if it's not a pinky promise.”

June laughs at the threatening tone, “pinky promise.”

-

“Mija, I want you to meet someone,” June says excitedly as she waves over what looks to be a young boy from what Trini can see over the pixilated screen. “Trini, this is Ayo. Ayo, this is my daughter, Trini.” 

The boy waves shyly as Trini inches closer to the screen with a smile, “hi, Ayo. Is my mami taking good care of you?” He nods. “That's good. She's the best doctor ever so she's going to fix you, I know it.”

June translates quickly as Trini frowns, before she explains. “He speaks a bit of English, but not much, so sometimes I have to explain in his language when the English is too fast for him.” Trini nods in understanding and he says something back as June chuckles. “He says you're lucky to have me. I'm lucky to have her too, Ayo.”

Trini smirks cockily, “I know you are.” June rolls her eyes and looks over her shoulder and Trini's been through this enough times to know that means she hasn't got long left. “I've decided I want to be a doctor like you, mami.”

“Oh, mija,” June bounces in excitement, “that's excellent news! I'm so proud of you.” She quickly turns sad. “I have to go now, but I love you so very much, and we'll talk about this next time, yes?”

“Okay, love you, mami.”

-

The first time there's a knock at the door, Trini ignores it. She figures it's probably some idiot trying to sell something nobody is interested in, and returns to her studies.

The second time, she huffs and shrinks down further into the couch, thinking that it will somehow make her invisible even though they can't see her anyway.

The third time she groans and throws down her pencil, curses the house for being empty and stomps her way to the front door, ready to explode as she yanks it open, “look, whatever you're selling we're not-” 

June smirks as she stands there and takes in Trini's shocked expression, her own tears falling freely. “Hi, mija.”

“Mom,” Trini chokes before she steps forward to wrap her arms around her mother. “What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were due a visit.” 

“This isn't a visit.” Trini pulls back, confusion etched all over her face as June lifts a set of house keys up to wave them at her. “I'm home.” She cups Trini's cheek, “god, I've missed your face. You're growing into a beautiful woman, Trini.”

Trini blushes and invites June in, her shock still not entirely caught up to the situation. “What do you mean you're home? Like... home, home... or...?”

“I've been offered a position at Angel Grove Memorial. I've accepted. My things are being delivered to a house in LA as we speak.” 

“That's awesome, mom!” Trini beams, “what will you be doing?”

June bites her lip, “I'll be overlooking both the general and trauma practices. A bit like the attending's boss, but not quite the Chief. For now.”

“So, you're like, the Chief's understudy?” 

A nod, “he's set to retire in the next few years and he reached out to me to take over from him. Obviously it's been a long time since I've worked in a real hospital, but the salary is incredible and...” she shakes her head, “this isn't what I came here to tell you.”

Trini frowns.

“I'll have more free time than I ever did as a surgeon, and you're older now, and the house is more than big enough for two, so...”

She can see where this is going, and it should fill her with joy, really, because being able to spend time with her mom, living with her mom, is something she's wanted for years.

“I was wondering if you'd like to move down with me.” 

Trini's eyes glance between her homework and June. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Until she finally sighs and sees June's gaze full of hope shatter. “I'm good here, mom. I've only got a couple years left of high school and then I'm on to college and then med school so I'd only have to move again anyway.” 

June fakes a smile anyway, “sometimes I wish you didn't end up being so smart.” 

“Mami-”

“No, ignore me, I just... thought I'd come and give you the option, but you're right, your studies are important and it would be selfish of me to uproot your life. Speaking of,” she grins a little, “how is everything? School, your dad, your brothers, any boys?”

And yes, that's a whole other thing she doesn't want to disappoint June with, so she settles for only answering the first three questions.

-

“You made it!”

Trini rolls her eyes as she steps through the doors, “I said I would.” 

June ushers her in to the kitchen and Trini frowns as they go past the living room, wonders why the door is closed. “Are you exited to begin med school? Oh, I just know you're going to be top of your class, mija. Have I said I'm proud of you? Because I'm proud of you.”

“Only like, five times on the phone last night.” 

“Let your mother have her moment, Trini.”

Trini chuckles, “yeah, I'm excited. Nervous, but excited. How about you though? Being Chief still everything you imagined and more?”

“It's amazing, mija. I'm making some serious progress in changes to that hospital.”

She laughs again, “well it's about time that old, white dude stepped down, I thought he was going to keep dragging you along for years.”

A deep voice interrupts their moment with his own snort, “I think if he wasn't practically forced into retirement, he would've. Hi, Trini, glad you made it, if only for June to stop stressing.”

Trini shakes her head in amusement, “hey, Mr. Kwan.” 

“I thought I told you to call me Lan. It has been two years after all. Besides, Mr. Kwan makes me sound like my father,” he shudders.

“Actually,” June says as she reaches to hold Lan's hand, “there's a reason I asked you to come down today.”

There's also a reason Trini agreed, because it's now or never. “Me too.”

“After three?” Trini nods. “One.”

“Two.”

“Three. We're getting married.”

“I'm gay- wait, what?”

June blinks, “what?” 

Lan chuckles deep and moves to grab a beer from the fridge, “oh, boy, that's my cue to leave you two alone.” 

He whispers something Trini doesn't hear and June hums her acknowledgement, still staring at Trini. “You should've gone first.”

“No, no, I think you should have.”

June sniggers. “How long have you known?”

Trini shrugs, “a few years now.” Way more than a few years. 

“Why didn't you tell me?” June makes her way round to stand in front of Trini.

“I don't know,” Trini whispers, “I guess it's just... your reaction is the one that matters most to me, you know? I guess I was scared you'd be disappointed in me or something.”

June closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before she looks deep into Trini's soul, “for being who you are? Mija, I could never be disappointed in you for that, okay?”

Trini gulps down her relief, “okay. Thank you.” June frowns. “For you know, being you, too.” She clears her throat, “so, uh, marriage, huh? That's great, mom. I'm really happy for you, he's a great guy.” 

“He really is. But you are fully aware that if you didn't approved I'd have kicked his ass to the curb.” 

The deep voice interrupts them again from the living room, “I heard that and I already prepared myself to accept that fate.” 

It brings a laugh from the two of them and June links her elbow with Trini's. “Come on.” She leads them to the living room and opens the door to show it decked out in 'congratulations' styled decorations and Trini's jaw hangs open. “It was going to be a double celebration of both my engagement and your acceptance to med school and I know you hate surprises so the guests won't be arriving for another hour or so.”

“Mom, this is awesome, thank you.”

June squeezes her arm in thanks before a playful smirk appears, “I suppose now it can be a coming out party too.”

Trini groans, “mom.”

-

Trini's exhausted as she walks into her mom's house late Christmas eve. 

She's barely through her first year of med school and it's already kicking her ass. 

“Coffee's brewing,” a loud shout from the kitchen comes. 

“Thanks, Lan, I'm just going to take my stuff up to my room.”

Lan appears in the kitchen doorway, drying a mug, “nonsense, you get settled in and I'll take those up for you. Your mom got roped into surgery so I don't know what time she'll be home.” 

“That's fine, I'll probably pass out as soon as I hit the pillow anyway.”

He glances at her in sympathy, “how you doing, kid?”

She snorts, “honestly? I'm tired, like, all the time.” The yawn hits her on cue.

“You should try doing a year of law school. I legitimately can't remember my first year there. I think I managed to survive on caffeine and hot pockets, but really it's all just a blur.” 

Trini chuckles, “no thanks. People are easier to work with when they're unconscious.” She points to the bags, “that one's got the presents in so it'll need to go under the tree.” 

“Yes, ma'am,” he salutes. “Did June tell you we're having dinner at my place tomorrow?”

“I don't know why you two haven't moved in together yet. I mean, you are getting married.” 

Lan laughs, “your mother is stubborn and refuses to admit that my house is an easier commute for both of us. She'll come around.” 

Trini scoffs, “you have met her, right? Good luck with that.” 

He rolls his eyes fondly, nodding toward the kitchen as he places the mug down and takes Trini's bag upstairs. She closes her eyes at the welcoming scent and allows the spirit of the holidays to wash over her.

The next morning, June and Trini catch up about the last few months over pancakes and June nearly tears up at the framed photo of the two of them Trini had managed to find when she was packing her things up for med school, before they head over to Lan's house and begin dinner preparations. 

It's halfway through dinner when June shoots Trini a sly look, “I have this amazing student this year. Oh, Trini, she's wonderful. Graduated at the top of all of her years like you. She's smart and eager, by far my star student. I can't wait for you to meet her. I have a feeling you two will get on so well and-”

“No.” Trini stops her with a glare. “No meddling. I don't need help with my love life so stay out of it.”

June holds her hands up in surrender but her smirk contradicts her actions so Trini points at her with finality.

“No.”

-

Trini slowly awakes from her slumber to a mass of wavy hair, smiles gently at the way Kim clings onto her in her sleep, fingers overlocked on Trini's waist as Trini uses her as a body pillow. 

She thinks about why they're in this position, the events leading up to it, and then thinks about her dream- memories, really- and very gently lifts her head from Kim's shoulder as to not disturb her. 

Gives herself a moment or two to simply watch Kim sleep. Slow breaths, eyelids twitching, content smile on her face. She's having a nice dream and Trini can't help but be grateful for that, instead of dreaming how she could've done the operation differently or something.

It's the slowest process of Trini's life, finally removing herself from Kim's hold, wiggling ever so minutely and almost coos at the way Kim's grip tightens and a frown appears on her brow as she does.

Almost.

Because Trini does not... coo. 

She almost escapes too, her hand on the doorknob and twisting, when Kim's groggy voice startles her, “running away is one thing, but it's rude to sneak out on the pretty girl you're leaving in bed. All alone.”

Trini looks over her shoulder to see Kim blinking one eye open at her until the other follows and she huffs a short laugh through her nose, “somebody thinks highly of themselves.” Kim hums and snuggles into the pillow and it's-

It's fucking adorable-

“I need to go and see my mom for a minute.” 

Kim sits up in concern. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just, need to go make sure she's alright.”

She receives a nod in understanding because this is technically Trini's patient loss also. Her first patient loss. Even if she wasn't the one performing the surgery. “Mark's wife was busy being questioned by the police last night, so Billy and I have to go through what happened with her soon.”

“They couldn't wait until after she said goodbye?” What the fuck?

Kim shakes her head, “they had to find out what happened, Billy needs to talk to them too to verify the tumour. Unfortunately their investigation takes priority. Do you, do you want to be there when we talk to her?” Trini hesitates. “You don't have to be. We don't expect first years to have to deal with grieving family members.” 

“No, no, I... yeah, I want to be there.”

“Are you sure? It's a lot, Trini.”

Trini sucks in her lips, sighs, “I'm sure. Text me when you're ready?”

-

She knocks timidly on the door, waits for her mom's welcome and smiles as June grins up at her. “Trini, to what do I owe the pleasure? I thought Kim sent you home.”

Trini takes a seat opposite June and shrugs as June turns back to her paperwork. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure we're covered on the DNR mix-up. I have to be sure that Kim and Billy followed procedure as soon as they found out about it.” 

“They did,” Trini confirms firmly, “Kim stopped straight away. She was really angry that his records weren't with her sooner.” 

June hums, “good. That's good. Still, I have to be one hundred percent before I go in. The last thing we need is to get sued by his wife after this.” She puts her pen down and leans on her desk, eyeing Trini with worry. “Did you need something?”

“Wanted to make sure you were okay,” she shrugs, “I can't even imagine what-” 

“Mija, hey,” June soothes, stands up to walk around Trini's side and takes her stethoscope from the table, puts the buds in Trini's ears and the drum on her chest, “see. Healthy heart beat.” 

Trini chuckles low, “if something happens, like, you get a tumour or something, you'll tell me, right? We'll fix it.” 

June crouches down to Trini's level, takes Trini's hands in her own, “I won't get a tumour.” Trini glares. “If I did, I promise I'll tell you.”

“Pinky promise?” Trini holds a little finger up and June cocks a brow.

“You haven't made me do that since you were little.” Trini pushes her hand further into June's face with her own raised brow. “Pinky promise.” She wraps the two together. “I'm sure Kim wouldn't mind you taking the day off if you need it. The first loss is always the hardest.” 

Trini sniffs away her thoughts, “I'm okay, wanted to make sure you were okay is all.” 

June squeezes her hands, “I'm fine, mija. You can't get rid of me that easily, I haven't won all the awards I want to yet.” 

“You're ridiculous.” Their laughs, still broken and tear-filled, fill the room until Trini settles, “love you, mami.” Her phone buzzes. “Shit. That's probably Kim to talk with Mark's wife.”

“You're doing that?” June's eyebrows shoot up in shock. 

“I have to.”

-

“We didn't know about the tumour when he came in, not until after we successfully removed the shard from his chest. Once Doctor Cranston saw it we closed him up and put him in the ICU. Doctor Cranston was planning on speaking with Mark about it when he woke up from surgery. His heart stopped twice during recovery-”

“Wait, wait,” Marie, Mark's wife, stops Kim, “you performed CPR?”

Kim clears her throat, “we were unaware of his wishes. With such an incoming trauma, our number one priority is to keep the patient alive. Once we were aware of the situation, we took him off of life support. We did everything we could up until that point.” 

Marie slowly nods her head back and forth as she takes in Kim's words. “I understand. Did he... did he wake up at all? Did he k-know he caused an, an accident?”

Billy takes over, “it's my belief that he lost consciousness whilst driving. He didn't regain consciousness in our care, so there's a high probability that the last thing he remembers was leaving to collect you from the airport.” 

Shockingly, Marie smiles. “He was such a good man. It would have destroyed him if he knew he put so many lives in danger. Were there any-”

“No causalities. A few bumps and bruises, but everyone managed to get home safe. Once the police finish their investigation, they will broadcast the fact that Mark was not in control of his actions, no blame should be put on him,” Kim informs. 

“When can I see him? It's been hours since I got here.”

“He's in the morgue, I can take you to him whenever you're ready,” Billy adds.

Trini and Kim watch on as Billy escorts her away, Kim breathing out as she spins and looks over her tablet, makes her way to the nurses station with Trini following in silence. “Can you move my nine o'clock to eleven please? Thanks.” 

“Why are you moving your surgery?” 

Kim smirks, “you'll see.” Trini frowns as Kim leads them down the hall until they're outside the residents changing room. “Get changed, I'll meet you back here in ten.” She does, then she leads them once more, down the hall, the stairs, through the lobby, and out the open doors, across the street and through another set of doors, Trini's confusion becoming more and more apparent until she sees they're at the back of a diner kitchen. “You hungry?”

“You changed your surgery for breakfast?” Kim grins. “What about Zack and Tommi?”

“Zack is with Eugene, and Tommi is in the ER.” 

Trini snickers, “why do you keep putting her in there?”

“Because she thinks she's better than it,” Kim answers with no remorse about making Tommi suffer, “expects to be with me just because she wants to do cardio. She hasn't earned that yet. So, food? I know the chef.” 

Well that explains why they're in the kitchen. “I feel like this is special treatment.”

Kim glances at her, playful expression turns serious, “you stayed. That's what surgeons do. They stay, even when it affects their personal lives, when it's difficult, or they haven't slept in three days. They stay.” 

“So telling us to go home was what? A test?”

“No, but I appreciate that you did, so I'm treating you to breakfast. The waffles here are amazing by the way.” 

-

“Why did you order pancakes? Waffles not enough for you?”

Kim bites her lip at the teasing tone and it's enough of a distraction for Trini to stumble a little on.... nothing. She stumbles on fucking nothing and she's pretty sure at least four nurses see it. “They're for your mom.”

“Suck up.” 

“Uh, wrong, you're the one that's joining in on our tradition. The diner is usually our thing.” 

Trini huffs, “well excuse me for unknowingly being a part of your two's thing. I can't believe you two have a thing. Ridiculous.” 

“Aw don't be jealous, Trini. There's room for you,” Kim plays, pout to go along with it. Trini grumbles at her as they slow down outside June's office. “You're cute when you're grumpy.” Before Trini can do anything other than let her jaw drop, Kim knocks on the door before she opens it. “Hey, Chief, got your favourite.” 

June grins as her stomach growls on command and looks at the bag longingly, “you're an angel.”

“I'm aware,” Kim cockily says as she slumps down on a chair and Trini sits on the one next to her. “I don't think Mrs. Davis is going to do anything about the DNR. She seemed content with knowing her husband died unaware of the accident.” 

“That's a pressure off,” June says around her pancakes. “What have you got on today?”

Kim shrugs, “couple of valve repairs and a transplant, nothing major. Then these three have a test.” Trini's waffles go unattended as she watches the two interact and Kim points with her fork, “are you going to eat those?”

The first mouth full has Trini wanting to moan as the waffles practically melt in her mouth, and even though she somehow manages to hold it back, both her mom and Kim look at her knowingly until she swallows hard at the attention. “What test?”

She only receives a smirk instead of an answer and she rolls her eyes around her next bite as June's gaze switches between them. “Have you made a decision yet?”

Kim's eyes widen and Trini frowns. “Decision about what?”

“So many questions,” Kim chuckles. “I'll tell you all about it in a bit. Thanks, Chief,” she glares sarcastically. “You're going to spend this morning with Alpha, I'll send for you when I'm done.” Trini helplessly nods, the curiosity overwhelming. “Speaking of,” she declares as she cleans off her waffles, “I'd better go and prepare for my next surgery. Come on, I'll walk you to the changing room.” 

June beams, “look at you two-”

“Mom,” Trini warns and June and Kim chuckle. June bids them a good day as Kim opens the door for Trini to walk through first. “Thanks for breakfast.”

“They're good, right? I love that place, it was the first place I went after my first night shift.” 

Trini smiles as they walk, but it quickly disappears after they walk past the waiting room nurses station and a nurse grabs Kim's attention, “Doctor Hart, there's somebody for you in the waiting room.”

“Oh, what's wrong with them?”

“Nothing, nothing. It's your wife.” 

Everything goes silent for Trini. The patients, families, machines, doctors rushing around, it's all an echo in the back of her mind as she stares at Kim. Kim who has.... what? 

How?

But they-

Together.

And Kim is...

“Your what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how you guys trust me, right?
> 
> Well, you're going to have to trust me.


	5. Chapter 5

“I- I should get ready for Alpha,” Trini mutters quickly, stumbles as she reaches back to go through the door.

“Trini,” Kim sighs, “wait a second.” Trini shakes her head as she rushes into the locker room, closes the door on Kim seconds before she hears Kim rest her head against it. “Trini, come on. It's not-”

Oh no. She isn't going there. “Don't you dare tell me it isn't what I think,” she growls. “Don't you have a wife to get to... Doctor Hart?” 

She hears Kim huff from the other side. Hears her mumble something along the lines of 'you're going to feel like such an idiot later', but she can't be sure. “Have it your way,” Kim says instead, “don't forget your test later... Doctor Gomez.”

Trini waits until she knows Kim is out of ear shot before she begins to mimic her as she changes back into her scrubs. 

What the fuck was Kim thinking? She has a wife! She has a wife that she cheated on. With Trini. 

Oh god.

The thought makes Trini feel sick. 

Because she isn't that person. It doesn't matter to her if she knew or not. Even with her trail of one-night stands, sure there's a chance they could've been in a relationship now that she thinks about it, but she never had to see them again. 

Now? Now she has to see Kim. And she's obviously going to have to meet her wife. 

She doesn't know if she'll be able to hide her guilt. 

After a quick once over in the mirror, and a glare at her own reflection, she straightens out her scrubs and grabs her coat, slings it on and opens the door, peaks around the crack just to be safe that there's no Kim in sight, and makes her way up to paeds, to a smiling Alpha. “Doctor Gomez, you're just in time for rounds.”

“Hey Alpha,” she greets with a forceful cheer in her voice, one that Alpha obviously notes but doesn't mention, “what we got today?”

He bounces on his feet a little, “oh, I think you'll like this one.” He waves his hand in a motion to follow him and she can't help but laugh at his antics, shakes her head a little at his welcoming persona. “Remember that kid I told you I'd introduce you to?” Trini nods. “Well today, you get to meet him.” 

Trini's brows raise. This must be some special kid for Alpha to get so excited. Her raised brows lower as they enter the room, to see a tiny human in attending colours, coat and tablet included, standing next to a girl in the hospital bed. “Uh, Alpha?”

The young boy turns with a bright grin. “Good morning, Doctor Alpha.”

Alpha chuckles, “good morning, Doctor Davis. I see you're feeling better after your surgery.” 

“Indeed,” he says formally, before he looks at the girl on his bed, “Jess has come to visit me today.” 

“His sister,” Alpha whispers to Trini, and she hums in acknowledgement. “Teddy, I'd like you to meet Doctor Gomez. She wants to become a paediatric surgeon like me.” 

Teddy grins at her, “nice to meet you, Doctor Gomez.” He turns back to Alpha, “shall I present?”

“Go for it.”

He clears his throat. “Theodore Davis. Ten years old.” He looks at Trini with a smirk, “almost eleven.” Trini snorts. “Diagnosed with Short Gut Syndrome which means he can't properly absorb nutrition. Theodore has been living in and out of Angel Grove Memorial for the past two years and has undergone fifteen surgeries in his lifetime. Had a bowel lengthening procedure which worked for a while but has recently had to resort to begin fed through a TPN.” He reaches across to shake the bag. “Yum.” 

“We try to give him as normal a life as possible-”

“Doctor Alpha helps me with my math and science homework by letting me go on rounds when I'm feeling okay.”

Alpha shoots him a wink, “we're still trying to figure out a cure, but for now, we do what we can.”

Jess chimes in, “and I get all the free pudding I can eat when I'm here.”

“Shush,” Alpha whispers as he glances around in faux paranoia, “that's a secret.” Jess instantly puts a finger over her lips with a giggle. “Will you be joining us today, Teddy?”

Teddy scrunches his nose, “I think I'm going to play with Jess if that's okay?”

“Of course.” Alpha tilts his head to Jess, “go easy on him.”

“Promise.” 

They say their goodbyes and Trini waits until they're out of the door. “How long does he have left?” 

Alpha glances at her in surprise, “a few weeks if we can't find a cure. There's hardly any gut left with the amount we've already taken out. I'm not sure he'd survive another surgery.” 

She contemplates in silence for a couple of seconds. “Does he know?” 

“Yes. I haven't explicitly told him, but he knows.”

“And his parents?” 

“Are unwilling to accept it.” 

Trini bites her lip, “is that why they aren't here with him?”

Alpha breathes slowly through his nose, “they are... well off, let's say. They've been spending all of their time looking into alternative treatments. There's an experimental procedure in Sweden, but it's never been tested on humans before and it's only in the beginning stages of animal testing, so I refuse to do it here.” 

“They're going to take him there, aren't they?”

“It's looking that way. And there's nothing I can do about it. I've tried to tell them to spend what little time they have left together with him, but once a minute chance gets into a parent's head, that's it. He's either going to die on a plane, or in surgery, and they won't get the option of saying goodbye to him.” 

She huffs out a breath, “that's ridiculous.” She also feels sorry for the daughter, because she can only imagine that they'll push her aside once Teddy is gone if they're so unwilling to spend time with him now. “Why did you bring me to him?”

“Because this is what you're going to have to get used to if you want to go into paeds. Children aren't legally allowed to make their own decisions, so you're going to have to be the voice for them. Even if the parents don't listen to you.” 

They spend the rest of the morning and some of the afternoon on rounds and Trini helps prepare for a couple of Alpha's smaller surgeries, goes over the case files with him to get a better understanding of the differences between paeds and general, looks at the clock and knows Kim should be finished with her stuff soon.

Twenty minutes later, her phone buzzes in her pocket and her heart sinks when she sees the name at the top. She almost forgot about the whole Kim situation after studying an abomination of an x-ray with Alpha. 

'Test in 5, Dr. Gomez. Don't be late.'

She sighs, but Alpha doesn't comment on it. “I've got to go.” 

“Ah yes, your test. Good luck.” 

“Any hints on what it's about?” It's supposed to come out teasingly, but she really can't handle any more surprises today. 

Alpha snorts, “I'm not stupid. Kim'll have my head. What I will say, is that if you do well, you'll never have to... no, no. That's giving away too much. Just, I think you'll be one very happy resident if... when you get high marks.” 

“That... wasn't useful at all, Alpha.”

Trini listens to his loud laugh all the way down the hall before she gets into the lift. Her hands shake as she presses the button she needs and it's almost as if the doors close in slow motion. 

It feel like an eternity passes before she reaches her floor, and she takes her time walking, because she has to pass on-call room three in order to get to where she needs to be, can hear giggles coming from inside as she does and pauses. Her stomach flutters at the sound of Kim, but it drops at the sound of an unknown woman.

Instant regret washes over her at stopping when the door opens and Kim and Mystery Woman fall through the door. Kim sees her and quickly stops, stands up straight as Mystery Woman knocks into her. Kim clears her throat, “Doctor Gomez.” 

Mystery Woman raises a brow between them and it's only then Trini properly looks at her. With her long, light brown hair, piercing blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, athletic frame, and gentle grin. She's taller than Kim by about four inches, and the diamond on her left hand sparkles in the overhead light. Kim's wife. Kim's wife who is... stunning. Trini shifts on her feet, “Doctor Hart.” 

Kim's wife cuts through the tension, “wait, you're June's kid? I've heard so much about you.”

Trini frowns, “you know my mom?” June knows? June knows about Kim being married and she still tried to set them up? What the hell is going on?

“Of course I do! Only the best damn teacher I've ever had, taught me everything I know about being an OB/GYN. I'm Rachel, by the way.”

“You,” huh? “You're a doctor?”

Rachel slaps Kim's arm in offense, but Kim pays no mind to it, because her gaze is still on Trini, unrelenting. “Kimmy! You haven't told your students about me? I'm hurt.”

Something seems to bring Kim out of her trance and she turns with a grumble. “We haven't got time for this. Come on, we're going to be late.” 

“Wow,” Rachel says lowly as they watch Kim walk away from them, “how did you manage to piss her off?”

Oh. She doesn't know. Good. That's good. Trini can play pretend. Wait a minute-

Her? If anyone should be feeling bad about this it's Kim. If anyone should be feeling pissed off it's Trini. But she doesn't say anything. Can't say anything. So instead she shrugs, and follows quickly before Kim has a reason to not let her take whatever this test is.

The others are already all inside, waiting patiently for Kim. Jason and Billy idly chat at the side, but stop as soon as the three of them walk in. Trini takes a seat between Zack and Tommi, who quickly greet her before their attention turns to Kim. 

“Right,” she claps her hands, her usual smile plastered on her lips, but Trini can tell this time it's fake. “First of all, how have your first couple of weeks been?” There's a murmur of excitement throughout. Except Trini. Trini rolls her eyes and slumps in her seat. “Awesome. Now, I know you all know what my little experiment is, but do any of you know why I wanted first years to train under an attending?” They all shake their heads and now Kim's smile seems more genuine. “Excellent, I see I can trust them.” 

Jason scoffs as Billy grins eagerly. 

“So a little story. When I began my first year here, I was, without sounding cocky-”

“Yeah right,” both Jason and Rachel grumble, earning themselves a glare from Kim.

“Anyway, to be frank, I was better than all of the others. Just like you guys are.” Rachel nudges Kim with her elbow and Kim winks at her. Trini growls. “It wasn't fair that I was being forced to train on their level, so the Chief took me under her wing, and long story short, that's what my aim is here. There's always a few residents each year that stand out above the rest, that learning at the same speed as them, is a waste of their talents. We don't need surgeons to be held back, to still their progression, we need surgeons with new eyes, fresh ideas. Surgeons that see things even we sometimes don't.” She smirks at Trini and it makes Trini feel sick all over again. Kim must realise what she's done and diverts her gaze. “The Chief brought me back to change that. To scout and pick only the best. These first two months? Well, they've been pretty easy so far.”

Easy? Trini's eyes bulge. What in the world was easy about doing open heart surgery on her second day? About holding a metal plate steady in a man's chest? If those things are 'easy' Trini dreads what is classified as hard. 

“'The first two months' I hear you say? Yes. For most of you, the first two months will be your only months and you'll be sent back to your third year. But for three of you, it will be for the rest of your first year up until your final USMLE exam.”

Damn. That will... give her a very good advantage at the end of the year. Trini sits up in her chair, determination that Kim notices because she hasn't stopped looking in her direction, and Trini sees the smug quirk of lips aimed solely at her. 

“You guys have six weeks left. Each week there will be a test. I'm not going to tell you what it's on, but it won't only be on one subject. Today is going to be OB/GYN. Next week could be trauma. The week after could be ortho. The point is you won't know until the day, and it will change so that there's no special advantage from working with your attending. It also means you'll need to research in other specialities. The tests will get harder each week, so pay attention to everything. If you see something you don't understand, ask your attending, we're here to help.” Kim swallows as she says that, her eyes shifting to Trini and back. “I'll be keeping a log, and I'll be making a leader board that will be emailed to you all. The three residents with the highest scores at the end of the six weeks will be moving on.”

Silence settles over the room. Some in excitement, some in fear, some in nerves. Trini doesn't care about them, all she cares about is making the top of that list. Not the top three. The top.

“And I'm sure you're all wondering who this is,” Kim gestures to Rachel. Trini already knows, clenches her jaw as Kim looks over at her again and sees the slight eye roll in response. “This is Doctor Rachel Williams. She was a first year with me before she had to move to Seattle, but she's offered to come down here to judge for me. I'll be having a different doctor each week judge. That way, there's no biased opinions. Everyone understand? Sweet. Rachel, floor's all yours,” Kim claps her hands again and beckons Billy and Jason to follow her out of the room, but not before she throws a folded piece of paper in front of Trini.

Seattle? Do Kim and Rachel not live together? What kind of marriage is that?

Trini quickly scrapes it into her lap before anyone notices and tries not to look conspicuous as she opens it. 'On-call room three when you're done. Not a request.' She rolls her eyes and pockets the note as Rachel looks around the room, eyeing each resident, before a huge, amused grin takes over and everyone seems to relax.

Damn it, why does she have to seem so nice?

And how could Kim does this to her? 

Fucking hell. 

“Okay everyone. Well done for making it this far. I would try and say something encouraging, but honestly? The next six weeks are going to be the hardest of your life so far. Especially for the three of you under Doctor Hart.”

Great.

Rachel chuckles at Zack and Tommi's wide eyes, Trini looks to the desk and plays with her nails. “Sorry. She might be making life pretty easy for now, but she strives to win.” She speaks to the room again. “Don't forget, losing this is going to be a massive blow to your respective attending's ego.” Back to the three of them. “I wouldn't want to lose with her name on the line.” She takes out a pile of reports, each labelled with a different colour. Pink for Kim, red for Jason, and blue for Billy. “This is a detailed report of a Selective Salpingography procedure I performed a few months back. It shows everything from how to identify the issue, to the treatments, to what I did, to complications that arose. There was much more to it than what was expected. You have two hours to study the materials, and after you'll be given a test paper. Some questions can be marked up to four points for an answer, so I want detail for those questions, people.” 

-

The group groans when Rachel tells them they have two minutes left, and Trini can hear pencils scraping against paper in a rush to get one more answer in.

She finished a few minutes ago, uses the time to go over her answers and rectifies any mistakes she may have made. 

Kim's note has been burning a hole in her pocket the entire time, but for some reason Trini can't comprehend, it only encouraged her to do better, to kick this test's ass, and she finishes rereading her last answer as Rachel calls for them to put their pencils down. 

Glancing around the room, Trini witnesses as relief shifts to panic, the sudden realisation that they should've answered a question differently, or that they just remembered something they couldn't before. 

It's quite amusing, even if she does feel a little sorry for them. Only a little though, because she's going to get to the top of that leader board and damn well stay there. 

Zack sighs out next to her and she gently knocks her shoulder against his, receiving a thumbs up in return. He did well. She copies the action with Tommi, who sticks her tongue out. Tommi think she's done better than Trini.

Has she fuck. Trini smirks. 

“How do you feel?” Grunts and chortles answer Rachel and she hums under her breath, obviously trying to hold in a laugh as she collects the papers. Trini smugly hands hers over and Rachel cocks a brow at her. “Okay, I think Kim said to send you all back to what you were doing before. I'll be grading them tonight and I'll send the results over to Kim tomorrow. Nice job, guys. And remember, even if you're the one at the bottom of the leader board, there's still another five tests to go. You can pull it back.” 

The group shuffles out of the room and Trini rushes away without any notice from the others. She doesn't bother to knock, opens the door and quickly slams it shut behind her, much to a sprawled out Kim's amusement. “Whoa, where's the fire?”

“What do you want?” 

Kim frowns, “alright, no. You can't just decide you're mad at me when you haven't heard me out.” 

Trini scoffs, “what's there to hear, Kim? You have a wife. A wife.”

“I'll bite,” Kim nods, “what's that got to do with you?” 

“What's that- are you fucking serious?” Really? Trini gapes at her as Kim stands. “You're unbelievable. We had sex, Kim,” she whisper shouts, “we had sex. And you're married. I don't know what kind of person you think I am but that isn't me.” 

Kim shrugs, “you didn't know.” 

“That doesn't matter! Jesus, how could you do that to her? How could you not tell me?”

“We weren't really giving details about ourselves at the time,” Kim smirks.

Is she even taking any of this seriously at all? By the way Kim is biting her lip as she stalks forward, Trini would have to say a hard no on that. “What about after? I thought we were friends. I thought we were-” she stops herself. Gulps. 

A hand rests next to her head as Kim pins her against the door, lowers her voice as she looks at Trini's lips. “Thought we were what, Trini? What are you really mad about?”

Before Trini can answer, or push Kim away, or... do whatever it is she's going to do, a knock startles her and she ducks under Kim's arm to create space between them, eyes wide as Kim grumbles and unlocks the door to allow Rachel in. “Hey, Kimmy, thought I'd better come and say goodbye before I- oh. Doctor Gomez.” Rachel squints her eyes at Kim and Trini begins to panic. 

How stupid could she be? Surely she must've known Rachel was going to come here. Fuck. Rachel's going to click on to what's happening, isn't she? Trini is going to be the cause of a marriage falling apart. And her mom... god her mom...

Her mom who was trying to set her up with a married woman and-

“Rachel,” Kim says impatiently. 

Rachel, shocking Trini, bites her bottom lip as she looks in her direction, “was I interrupting something?” Kim snarls at her and Rachel holds her hands up. “I was just coming to say goodbye before I head home. I wish I could stay and catch up, but Liam is heading out for work tonight. You know how hectic his schedule is at the minute, and I need to get back because our sitter cancelled.” 

Trini is so confused. “Liam?”

“My husband,” Rachel grins lovingly, “he's just opened up a new restaurant in Vegas and needs to be there for opening day tomorrow.” 

Kim spins to Trini, arms crossed in all of her know-it-all glory, and Trini shrinks under the heavy gaze. “H-husband?” She glances at Kim. “B-but the nurse said your wife-”

An echoing laugh fills the room as Rachel holds her stomach. “Oh my god! That's not-” Rachel sniffs through gleeful tears but sobers up at Kim's stern eyes, instant knowing as she puts two-and-two together. “Oh. Oh. No, that's uh, that's just something we say as a joke when we visit each other. Like work wives. We're not- we haven't- uh, Kimmy, little help here.” 

“I think she gets it,” Kim drawls as Trini feels the words wash over her. She begins to feel uncomfortable under Kim's watch and sinks into the wall behind her. “Next time, just bring Leah with you,” Kim says to Rachel, “I miss that little nightmare.” 

“She misses you too.” Rachel looks between them once more, “I'll send you the results tomorrow. Good luck with everything, Trini. I bet you're going to smash it.”

Trini's lips quirk against her embarrassment, “thanks.”

Rachel nods at her and gives Kim a long hug, whispers something that makes Kim snort, and closes the door behind her before Kim locks it again. “Satisfied?”

“Why didn't you just tell me?”

Kim balks, “you wouldn't let me. And I wasn't going to explain through a fucking door, Trini. I deserve more than that at least.” 

Trini eyes snap up, “you can't really blame me, Kim.”

“No,” Kim relents with a sigh, “I can't. But you should've trusted me. Or do you actually think I'm the type to cheat?”

She can see the hurt in Kim's eyes, sinks further into the wall. “Of course not.” Well, maybe for a second there...

“You were just mad because we're friends and you thought I'd kept it from you?” Trini nods. “And that's the only reason, right?” 

“I have to go,” Trini mumbles as she makes her way towards the door, only to be trapped by Kim standing in front of it. “Kim-”

“Stop running away from me.” 

Trini works her jaw, “I have to get back to Alpha.”

Kim shakes her head, “no you don't. You were here all night and you've had a long day. Go home.” 

What? She straightens up, challenges Kim. “I don't want to go home.” 

“Tough,” Kim chuckles, “I'm telling you to.” 

“You're not the boss-” shit. Kim is the boss of her. And that's the problem, isn't it? “Look, I already have to work twice as hard as every resident here because of my mom, if we-” damn it. “I need to work.” 

When did they get so close? She can feel Kim's breath on her cheeks. “You need to rest. I'm going home too.”

Trini smirks, “home? I thought you lived here.” Kim tuts with an eye roll and leans forward, just enough for her nose to brush Trini's and her brain short circuits. Kim knows. Kim always knows. “What about Zack and Tommi?”

She's tugged forward by the bottom of her scrub shirt, and she barely holds herself together enough not to stumble into Kim. “I gave them the option, a little test so to speak,” Kim whispers, her eyes flick between Trini's and her lips, “they passed. They decided to stay because they didn't last night.” 

Why does this feel so... intimate? They're only standing there. Against a door. With centimetres between them. After a slight misunderstanding. Talking about Zack and Tommi for god sake. With Kim looking at her with all the intensity she did while they were- god. Memories of that night flood back into her brain. Her next breath stutters. Kim bites her lip. Waits. “Do you want to come over for dinner?”

“I mean, it's the least you can do after accusing me of cheating.” 

-

Trini makes it to her house before Kim and rapidly sets about throwing Zack's clothes into the laundry basket, clears the few empty bottles from the coffee table, and shoves some dirty plates in the dishwasher. 

Tommi and Zack are messy. She needs to have a word with them about that. 

She's just finished emptying the trash when Kim knocks on her door and she's slightly out of breath as she opens it. Kim leans against the door frame with a raised brow, “I think you broke a few speeding laws.”

“Sorry,” Trini mumbles as she scratches the back of her neck, “I had to pick up after Zack and Tommi.” 

Kim chuckles as she steps through, “don't worry about it. I remember my first year, I'm pretty sure I never saw the floor in my room.”

Trini nods, though she isn't really listening, because outside of the scrubs and the comfy sweats Kim wore this morning for breakfast, she apparently likes to wear strappy tanks and tight jeans that shape her ass perfectly. Kim pointedly clears her throat and Trini jumps at the sound, flushes red. “Right. I kind of forgot to go grocery shopping-”

“That's fine,” Kim replies as she bounces onto the couch, “we can order in.” She pats the seat next to her and Trini cautiously sits. “Did you want to go over the test before the results come in?”

“Not really.” She scrunches her nose at Kim's relaxed posture. “Make yourself at home often?”

“Only when I'm comfortable in present company,” Kim wiggles her brows and Trini blushes as she stands, offers Kim a drink before she's pulled back onto the couch by her belt loops. “Stop fussing. I'm fine as I am. Just talk to me. I like your voice.” 

She can't help it, something about Kim has her defences lowered, especially outside of the hospital. Maybe inviting Kim around was a bad idea. “Yeah? What do you like about it?”

Kim's brows shoot up at the question, before her eyes turn devilish. “I like how soft it is when you're intrigued, how high-pitched it gets when something shocks or embarrasses you.” Trini rolls her eyes, but stops mid roll as Kim shifts closer. “I especially like how raw it is in the morning.” 

“Do you uh,” her eyes droop, “do you remember everything?”

“Yeah,” Kim breathes out, “do you?”

Oh boy does she. She remembers the beginning of the night, how Drunk Trini stumbled into Kim on her way to the bathroom and Kim had steadied her uselessly because she was more than tipsy herself. She remembers how, two more drinks later, Kim had lead her outside and pushed her up against a wall, and Kim had kissed her so thoroughly that it left her mess before they even started. Remembers Kim asking her if she wanted to get out of there. Remembers the way Kim dug her nails into her back after they'd hurried to take their clothes off and fell into bed. Remembers the pants against her neck, the moans, the gasps, the way that after Kim had her turn, Kim rolled them and hovered over her, muscles that strained as Kim's fingers worked inside of her. But most of all, she remembers the way Kim had clung onto her as her orgasm crashed through her, how she'd eased her down gently and collapsed onto her with whispered murmurs until they both drifted off. “I do now,” is all she can think to say. 

Kim's eyes darken and she leans forward, stops herself short. “I can't be the one to do this, Trini.” Trini tilts her head in confusion. “I can't make the first move. Fuck, I wish I could, but it can't be me. I'm your boss. It can't be me.” 

Trini pushes forward before Kim's meaning even shines through, and Kim lets out a mixture of a grunt and a whimper as Trini's lips press against her, shifts until Kim is on her back and Trini is leaning over her, her hand automatically finding Kim's hip as the other supports her. Kim's knees lift to hug Trini's hips and Trini sighs out as she settles herself down. 

God, this is so much better sober. Obviously it was amazing when they were drunk, but this? Kim whines against Trini's lips, her fingers skate up and down Trini's back before they find their way under her shirt and rest against her lower back, pulls Trini in further, and Trini's hand trails up Kim's ribs as their kiss slows to something less desperate, more purposeful. It gives Trini time to think about what she's doing, which is a bad idea, and she pulls away from a pouting Kim. “Don't,” Kim whispers when she sees the look in Trini's eyes, reaches up to stroke a thumb along Trini's jaw, “don't, Trini.” 

“We should,” she swallows, looks away from Kim's defeated eyes as she lifts herself up, “we should order, yeah? Chinese?” 

“Trini!” The firmness in Kim's voice forces her to stop from grabbing her phone as she kneels between Kim's legs. 

“I can't, Kim. I- you don't understand. I can't be seen to have another advantage.”

Kim shakes her head, “you won't.”

“That's not what everybody else will think.”

“Fuck what everyone else thinks. You're ten times better than them blindfolded. If they think you need an advantage that's just their own insecurities getting to them.”

Trini sighs, “I can't shut it off. I'm sorry.” 

Kim closes her eyes as her head falls back to the cushion. “Don't be.” She gets up herself, swings her legs so that she's sitting. “It's okay, I get it.” Trini squints her eyes. “No, seriously, I get it. We'll just... stay friends. If that's what you want.” Kim squeezes at Trini's thigh in an attempt to show her she means her words. “Chinese sounds good.” 

Trini purses her lips, she knows Kim wants to talk about it, but she's holding off for Trini's sake, and Trini wants to kiss her again. Instead she phones up her order and slumps back next to Kim, rests her head on Kim's shoulder and shivers as fingers run through her hair. “I'm sorry I practically called you a cheater.” Kim chuckles. “For what it's worth, I'm really glad you aren't.” 

“Why?”

“You know why.” 

Kim stiffens, “you can't say things like that.” 

“I know.” She lifts her head and stares deep into Kim's still dark eyes, “food will be about an hour.” Chews her lip. “Just- just once? For the road?” 

Kim's throat wobbles as she swallows, her voice deep, “I don't think that's a good idea.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, you're right.” They don't move, not for what seems like forever, not until Kim mumbles a 'fuck it' and tugs Trini back into her. 

Getting Kim naked is the only thought Trini has after that. 

Inviting Kim over was definitely a bad idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, if you get easily grossed out, don't look up the condition in this chapter, and don't read it if you're eating lol

Kim is all soft moans and quiet gasps as Trini's lips slide down her neck, a complete contrast to how loud she was on their drunken night. 

Shirts got discarded a short while ago and Trini sighs against Kim's neck as her fingers trace each of Kim's ribs, up to the edge of her bra and back down to her hip, while her other hand keeps a gentle grip on Kim's jaw, thumb stroking the strong bone, Kim's hands on Trini's lower back, pulling Trini into her. 

It's slow. So slow. Trini thought it would be a mad rush of pent up tension needing to be released, but it's the opposite. Feels Kim's fingers moving up her spine until they thread through her hair and angle her mouth back to Kim's, and Kim whimpers into Trini's mouth at the slight scrape of teeth against her bottom lip before Trini sucks it into her mouth.

“Trini,” Kim barely manages to breathe out through her captured lip. Trini doesn't let it go, simply hums around it in question, sucks a little harder as her fingers dig a little deeper at Kim's waist. Kim smiles as much as she can until Trini finally releases the trapped lip, “I think the food's here.”

“Huh?” Trini blinks, and it's only then that she hears another knock at the door. Fuck, have they really been making out for an hour already? “I'm not hungry any more,” she murmurs, her mouth already leaning back down until Kim stops her with a chuckle. “Fine,” she groans, lifts herself up from Kim and spends a moment or two appreciating her in her half naked state, spread out on her couch looking all sorts of smug. “Remember where my room is?”

Kim licks her lips as she nods, gives Trini the same dark look Trini knows she herself is sporting, as her eyes rake slowly over Trini's body. “I'm not hungry any more either.” She smirks, “well, not for food.” 

Trini rolls her eyes, shakes her head and pulls her shirt back on, throws Kim's at her, “get upstairs, Kim. We can eat later.” Kim smirks again. “Food. We can eat food later.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Kim mumbles as she stands, leans down to give Trini another lingering kiss and Trini feels her knees buckle. 

A louder knock, practically a bang, vibrates through the room and Trini glares as she pulls away, “alright, I'm coming! Jesus.” Kim's mouth opens and Trini already knows something stupid like 'you will be' is going to escape, so she quickly pushes her finger against Kim's lips. “No.”

Instead, Kim pecks the digit with a wink as she spins on her heel to head upstairs before Trini takes a calm breath and collects their food, stashes it away in the fridge for now, and makes her way to join Kim in her room.

-

“So,” Kim pants, stares up at the ceiling as Trini lays naked on top of her, her fingertip creating a lazy pattern on Kim's bare chest, “when you said just once, did you mean just once just once, or just one night just once? Because I really want to go down on you again-”

Trini surges up to kiss her, effectively both cutting Kim off and answering her question, and Kim grins into the kiss as she rolls the two of them over, mouth instantly blazing a hot trail down Trini's stomach. 

One night won't hurt. 

-

It's well into the night when they finally manage to keep their hands to themselves.

Well, kind of.

Trini sits back between Kim's legs as she chews thoughtfully on a water chestnut, wrapped up in her favourite long sweater, Kim's arms around her as they eat the now cold Chinese. “Hey.” Kim hums behind her. “What did my mom mean when she asked if you made a decision yet?”

Kim places a light kiss behind Trini's ear, “I thought you didn't want to talk about work tonight.” 

“I know, but, what was it?”

“When Doctor Appleby comes back from sabbatical, she wants me to oversee the residency program fully.” Trini turns her head to look at Kim. “I'd still be head of cardio, but instead of preforming surgeries, I'd be guiding residents through theirs.” 

Trini frowns, “but you love performing surgeries.” 

“I do,” Kim nods, shrugs, “I mean, I wouldn't be totally away from them, if I felt it necessary, I'd still do them myself, but I'd be more...” she sighs, trying to find the right words, “I'd be like, Chief of residents, you know? Third years and under, until I feel comfortable enough with them going solo on bigger procedures. It means I wouldn't have to report to June, I'd be given full reign to do what I think is best for the hospital and I'd also decide which resident is accompanying which attending so there's no fighting.”

“Fighting?”

“Yeah. Attendings get kind of... attached to certain residents, and although it sometimes makes sense, because the resident knows how they work or they're really good in that specific field, it can also mean that they don't get a chance to explore the others. Like, if I let Tommi stay with me all the time, and a trauma came in where she was needed for ortho, and she was the only one on the scene in that moment, she wouldn't be equipped enough to handle the minor stuff and she could end up losing someone's leg. Whereas if she spent just a little time with Eugene, she'd know what to do in order to avoid it. Surgeons need to be flexible outside of their specialty.” 

Trini nods. “So you'd be my boss for three years?”

Kim gives her a knowing look. “Technically yes. When you win.” When, not if. “And I send you to work under Alpha for the year, he will be your boss. But if I want to pull you away from him to work with Billy for a few weeks to help you progress, I can.” 

“And this... applies to all residents?”

“Yep. If I don't take the job, I'll be doing exactly what I'm doing now with the three of you that win, and then do the same with the new first years next year. If I do, then I'll be the boss of the third years, and all the residents that work under them, recording their process, making decisions on who I think will be good enough to last another year. Blah, blah,” she mimics through a laugh. 

Silence settles over them as they finish their food and Trini thinks over the offer, takes Kim's hand to play with her fingers. “What are you going to do?”

“I don't know yet,” Kim sighs. “On one hand, it's no secret that I want to make my way up to Chief one day, and this is an... incredible stepping stone with a very nice pay rise.” Trini laughs. “But on the other, I've only been practising real surgery for three years, and I feel like I have so much more to learn. Plus, I love getting to know my patients and stuff. I like teaching, I like mentoring, but do I want to give up surgery in order to do so? I'm just, I'm not sure I'm ready to put down my scalpel yet.”

“You should do what you're most passionate about right now. If you're aim is to become Chief as soon as you can, I say do it. But if you think you can wait... Kim, you have an incredible mind, that opportunity isn't going to go away because you decided to wait a couple more years.” Trini stops playing with Kim's fingers, turns so she's kneeling between Kim's legs. “Only you can make that choice, and you know my mom will support your career either way.” 

Kim smirks, “that's because June loves me.”

Trini groans, “yes, we all know how much she loves you.”

She yelps as Kim grabs a hold of her hips and flips them over, settles on top of Trini, hair framing them both. “You know, if I don't take this job, you're going to be stuck with me for the rest of the year.”

“Oh, Kim,” Trini plays, “I'm sure even if you do take the job, you'll find a way to make that happen anyway.”

“What time is it?”

Trini's eyes dart over to her alarm clock when she sees Kim's pupils expand, eyes darken, and looks down at Kim's parted lips. “Time for one more round before Tommi and Zack get home.” 

Kim bites her lip before she leans down to mouth at Trini's jaw. “Does this mean I can sneak out in the morning rather than make my stealthy escape once they're home?”

“Only if you set up the coffee maker before you go.”

“Deal.”

-

Zack stretches, yawns, rubs his tired eyes as he makes his way into the kitchen, grabs the mug Trini offers to him. “Hurry up and drink that, we have to leave in ten.”

He eyes her. “You seem... perky.” 

She shrugs at him as Tommi joins them, grabs her own mug. “I had a good night's sleep.”

“Fuck. This is so good,” Tommi moans as she sips her coffee. “What did you do to it?”

Trini bites her lip. She didn't do anything. Kim did. She scratches the back of her neck, “uh, you know, extra sleep just made me more functional.” 

Makes a mental note to ask Kim what she did because it really is the best coffee she's had. Zack brings out his phone, “did they say when the test results would be posted?”

“Some point this morning,” she finishes her last gulp and stands, “come on, if you're not in the car in thirty seconds I'm leaving without you.” 

Zack rushes into the car just as Trini begins to pull away. “Damn, Crazy Girl. You're ruthless.”

She shrugs, “I did warn you. Tommi made it in on time.” 

“What do you guys think the next test will be on?” 

“Kim is going to make our lives hell more than the other six,” Trini answers Tommi, “so it will probably be something we haven't studied yet. Like trauma or neuro. I think she'll probably make the final test cardio. It makes sense for the hardest test to be in her field.” 

Zack beams, “you're close to her, you can find out for us.”

Trini scoffs, “no way. When I make it to the top of that leader board, it's going to be because I'm better than all of you.”

She's met with a scoff from Tommi. Zack nods his head. He isn't here to be the best overall. He's here to be the best at ortho, a title Trini will happily give him, even if he still hasn't told her why. 

As they pull up in the parking lot, Trini waits for them in the lobby as Zack runs to grab Kim a coffee and Tommi heads to the nurses station to get Kim's tablet, before the three make their way up to the training room, where Kim sits on her desk, smiles brightly when she sees them. “Good morning, class.” Trini rolls her eyes as Tommi and Zack greet Kim. “I hope we're all awake and ready for a long day.” Kim's eyes stray to Trini, “I also hope none of you want Chinese food any time soon.”

Before any of them can question what Kim means, she brings up an image on the projector. Zack instantly gags, Tommi snaps her head to the side, and Trini scrunches her nose in disgust.

Kim did this on purpose. She knows it. 

“Gross, right?” Kim laughs and Trini glares at her. “Anyone want to tell me what's happening here?” 

“It's a bowel full of worms,” Zack gags again.

“Be more specific please, Doctor Taylor.”

Trini snorts at the tone. “It's ascariasis. An infection of the small intestine caused by a species of roundworm called 'Ascaris lumbricoides'. A bad infection by the looks of it.” 

“Right. Fairly common outside of the US. Easily treatable. Usually. Causes, Doctor Oliver?”

Tommi doesn't look back at the image as she answers, “eggs in contaminated soil. Undercooked food that's been in that soil. Kids are most likely to get it from playing in the dirt and putting their fingers in their mouth.” 

“Symptoms, Doctor Gomez?”

Trini smirks, “in the lungs or intestine?”

Kim shakes her head with a small chuckle, “let's start with the intestine first.”

“Nausea, vomiting, diarrhoea, abdominal pain, loss of appetite, weight loss. If it spreads to the lungs you could suffer with shortness of breath, chest pain, coughing or gagging, blood in the mucus, a fever.” 

“Good. I won't ask you how you'd diagnose it because even a none-medical professional would say you can see them in your stools. Makes you wonder how people can let it get this bad before seeing a doctor, huh?” Kim points to the image again, and by this point Tommi and Zack are also looking at it. Though Zack still looks a little green. Then she grins, and Trini already dreads what's coming. “So, any guesses on what we're going to be doing today?” 

Zack groans, slams his head on the table, “this is why I'm in ortho.”

“What? Never heard of zombie worms?” Zack's head shoots up in fear before Kim lets out a loud laugh. “I'm just fucking with you. They only really effect whales, deep in the sea.” She finishes her coffee and scrolls through her tablet. “You guys are lucky I'm feeling generous today. I was going to wait until we opened the patient up, but to be honest I didn't want to risk any of you throwing up in my OR. Alright, chop-chop, our patient has been waiting since yesterday for this surgery and I managed to convince the head of general to let me have it.” Kim pauses, “not that he wasn't happy to give it up.” 

Trini waits until Zack and Tommi leave the room before she crosses her arms and glares at Kim. “You knew about the surgery and you still let me order Chinese?”

“It honestly took everything I had not to laugh when you suggested it.” 

“Kim! If I knew I'd have ordered something else.”

Kim pouts, “but then it wouldn't be as funny seeing the look on your face right now.” She bends down to whisper in Trini ear and Trini tries not to shudder. “Last night was incredible by the way. I did not want to leave this morning.” 

Trini's eyes close on instinct, “Kim...”

“I know, I know. But,” she sucks in a slight breath, “if you want 'just once' to happen again at any point, can we do it at my place? As much fun as sneaking out was, I'd rather not feel like a teenager.” 

“It was the last time, got it out of my system.” 

Lips tilt against Trini's cheek in a smirk, feels the slight press of tongue as Kim licks her lips, nods, “okay.” 

“I mean it.”

Kim pulls back with a giggle, “I said okay, Trini. We're still friends though, right?”

Trini smiles, “of course.” 

“So you can come over and watch a movie with me.” She doesn't give Trini time to answer, walks past her to catch up with Zack and Tommi before she shouts back, “Doctor Gomez, are you planning on joining us for this surgery today or not?”

Dick. 

-

“Who'd like to make the first cut into the intestine?” Two hands instantly go up, and Kim laughs, “Doctor Taylor. It's all yours.”

Zack bristles, “I didn't put my hand up.” 

“Which is why you're doing it. Don't worry, they don't bite.” Kim shrugs, “well, you know what I mean.” The nurse at Kim's side giggles and Trini sneers behind her mask. “See, she gets me.” 

Whatever. 

Tommi shifts, voice low, “it's like the people inside this room are her groupies.” 

Yes. Trini knows first hand how much the nurses Kim chooses to have in her OR, especially that one, treat Kim like a medical god. 

She kind of is, but that's so not the point.

Zack eventually makes the cut along the intestine and winces as worms begin to spill out, one of the nurse's on hand to help scoop them out into a sterilized tray. “Well, I'm never going to be able to make mama's famous special noodles again.” 

He gags once more and Kim smiles behind her mask. “Alright, Doctor Taylor, you're done. You can go back to Doctor Skullovitch. A for effort.” 

“Thank you,” he blurts, throws down the scalpel before he begins to leave.

“Oh and, Zack,” Kim stops him, “this leniency I'm giving you, it isn't going to last forever.” 

“Got it.”

Tommi and Trini side eye each other. “What was that about?”

Trini's shoulders move up and down once, “not a clue.”

“Doctor Oliver, you're in.” 

Kim looks at Trini over Tommi's shoulder as soon as Tommi begins cutting, directs Tommi without taking her eyes away because she can see the worry in Trini's gaze. Silently tells her no to. That it's okay. That Zack is okay. 

A phone beeps in the room, and Kim's, ugh, favourite nurse checks it out. “Doctor Hart, Doctor Williams has sent over the results you wanted.”

The test results. Trini's fingers curl into fists at her side and Tommi freezes. “Sweet, show them to me?” The message opens in a way Trini nor Tommi can see, and Kim 'uh-huh's and 'mm-hmm's as she looks through them. Gives nothing away. “Great, thanks.” 

There's no eye contact from her. She clears her throat and continues to instruct Tommi like nothing has happened. 

Well, even a mountain full of worms can't distract Trini now.

-

Once Kim and Tommi finish up and Kim leaves Doctor Finster to close, they make their way back to the training room.

All of the other residents are already there, waiting patiently, with Jason and Billy standing off to the side as Trini and Tommi take their seats next to Zack. 

Kim doesn't say anything.

She waits.

And waits.

And waits.

And waits.

Jason sucks in his lips to keep his laugh at bay while Billy fidgets on the spot, obviously as anxious to see the results as the rest of them. 

People are beginning to get restless and they all sit forward in their seats when Kim's mouth opens to speak.

Only to close it again. 

Groans fill the room and Trini tilts her head, completely unamused at Kim's antics before Kim grins and speaks loud. “Well,” some of the residents jump in shock, “isn't this exciting? I guess I should tell you how the point system works first.” 

More groans. 

They just want their results, but Kim is obviously adamant about prolonging them for as long as she can. 

And Trini has a funny feeling she's doing it for a reason. 

“The points will be treated as grade mark percentages. Five grades, A through to F. So if you get ninety-two percent, it's an A. If you get less than seventy percent, an F. And you had all better really hope you don't get less than seventy percent. Not only will you be disappointing yourselves, but also your attending.” 

The reason Kim drags the results out comes through the door in the form of June. 

Of fucking course. 

“Sorry I'm a little late,” June says, waves at Trini who shrinks in her seat. 

“No worries, Chief. In fact, you're just in time.”

Kim clicks on her laptop to open the results, but Trini doesn't look, can't. Doesn't hear the gasps, both of shock at doing so well and shock because they thought they'd done well but didn't.

Nope. She can't. Because after June looks quickly at them, she whispers something to Kim, and Kim looks directly at Trini before she whispers something back. And then June looks at her. 

It goes back and forth like that for a while.

Fuck her life. 

While they blatantly discuss her, Trini forces herself to look at the projector screen. Her eyes widen. She looks from the bottom to top, doesn't want to expect herself to be there even if she knows deep inside she already is.

T. Fleming- 73  
A. Clark- 77  
R. DeSantos- 84  
A. Park- 85  
K. Hillard- 86  
Z. Taylor- 88  
A. Campbell- 89  
T. Oliver- 91

And there, right at the top.

T. Gomez- 96

Well shit. 

“Okay, okay,” Kim shouts up over the commotion in the room, “I know some of you might be a little disappointed, but remember, you're first years, it was your first test, and it was in something that none of you have spent much time studying. But let this be a lesson. Any topic can come up in any form. The materials were there for you to read, I read over the case myself. Doctor Williams made the points of focus very clear.”

She did, that's probably why Trini did so well.

“Regardless, overall I'd say a good job to all of you. Fleming, Clark, maybe a little more time at the hospital, a little less time going home when you get the chance, yeah? You're working with two of the best surgeons this side of the state, don't let them down.” Kim raises her brow when they don't say anything to encourage Kim's confidence in them. “Right, shake it off, guys, back to work. Gomez, Taylor, Oliver, hang back.”

June beams at Trini as she shuffles closer, hands deep in her scrub pockets. “Well done, mija.” 

Trini nods with a small smile, “thanks, mom.” 

“I'm proud of you,” Kim says before Tommi and Zack join them, and June purses her lips at the blush that coats Trini's cheeks. “Good job, guys. But, Zack, fourth? You're better than that.” 

He runs his hand through his short hair, “sorry.”

“Don't be sorry, just be great. I want to see the three of you smash this, alright? And not just for my reputation, but because you're the best three in this group. I'd like you to work with Doctor Dulcea for the day, she's our OB-”

June tuts, “Kim, there's no need to punish the man.” 

Kim gasps in offence, “D is great, Chief, he'll be fine.” June stares her down. “Okay, so she's a bit of a hard ass, and she's very serious so no joking around unless she does it first, but she's good, and she'll help you go over the stuff you didn't get.” Zack looks scared. “Look, everything I do, I do to make you the best possible surgeon you can be. Besides, the two of you have a little something in common.” Kim gives him a pointed look that confuses the rest of them, even June. 

Zack perks up for some reason they don't understand, “really?” Kim nods. “Thanks, Doctor Hart.” He dashes off faster than any of them can say 'later'.

“Tommi, Tommi,” Kim taps her chin in thought, “you prefer the finicky stuff, right?” Tommi nods, excitement obvious in her gaze on where Kim is going to place her. Cardio? Neuro? Plastics? Hell, even general deals with microscopic surgery. “Great, ortho is it.” 

Tommi halts, “ortho?”

“Yep. You're all going to be doing something outside of your wheelhouse today. And hey, you never know, you might get a reattachment come in. Off you go.” Tommi huffs in defeat before Kim looks at Trini.

Trini crosses her arms, widens her stance, her entire body screams 'bring it' and she doesn't even care that her mother watches them like an intense tennis match. “Give me your best, Kim. Paeds is practically general for tiny humans, I'm already going to be doing nearly everything.” 

Kim works her jaw, “you're right. You can handle anything I throw at you, can't you, Trini?” There is far much more to that question than Trini is willing to let show in front of her mother.

The Chief.

Renowned surgeon. 

The Chief.

“In that case, I guess I'm just going to have to put you in the ER for the day.” 

Kim goes to leave. Leaves Trini standing there with her mouth agape. Leaves Trini frozen and June laughing. “You brought that on yourself, mija.” 

“The- what? Wait a second. Kim!” Kim spins again with a raised brow just before she closes the door behind her. “The ER? The ER? Really? How is that outside of my wheelhouse? I got a ninety-six. A ninety-six. I'm not Tommi, I don't think I'm better than the ER. I mean, I am, but I don't act like it.”

June chuckles as she moves to the doorway. “I'll leave the two of you to it. Do you have this handled? I have OR priorities to sort quickly, but if you do need me...” 

Kim answers her with a nod and Trini is back to being confused before Kim grins cockily at her. “While you were challenging me to give you something difficult, which was super hot by the way, a page came in for an incoming trauma. Since you were the only one that didn't nearly throw up at the sight of a few worms, and both the smell and sight of burning flesh is much, much, much worse, I need you in the ER with me. There's going to be a lot of burn victims.”

Oh. 

Oh shit.

She feels like such a fucking idiot.

Again.

How does Kim keep doing this to her?

Damn it.

“Yeah. Got you. My bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think


End file.
